There's Always A Man
by Lt.Gungirl
Summary: Roy Mustang centric story exploring the 'multiverse'. Each chapter is a new parallel universe exploring the Constants and Variables idea of the Multiverse theory. What stays the same and what changes? How will Roy Mustang be different if the events of his life vary? Who will always be in his life and who will he never meet? Kudos if you know what Video Game the title references.
1. Author's Note

**Greetings reader,**

 **Let me explain in more detail.**

 ** _There's Always A Man_** **is a fanfiction inspired by the theory of the 'multiverse'. The purpose is to explore alternate universe stories, and to play with the idea of Constants and Variables. Constants=things that remain the same in every parallel universe. Variables=things that may exist in one or more parallel universes but are not present in all.**

 **Each chapter is one universe, some may get long, but I promise to keep them as action packed and informative as I can. I'm not writing a plot, I'm writing as though each chapter is a window to a different world. The title should imply that each parallel has the same focus, one character that the story is anchored around.**

 **If you have any suggestions for a parallel universe please add them in a review! I also appreciate any feedback with** _useful_ **criticism. If you want to flame me don't bother, it's just a waste of your time. If you have a genuine concern about my writing or if you feel I didn't represent something correctly than please feel free to let me know.**


	2. To Feel You Close To Me

**A/N: So to start this off I went with something simple and short. There isn't much in this one, but the changes should be visible enough. Also remember that only a few things are 'Fixed' everything else is subject to change.**

Roy Mustang twitched nervously as he stood outside the door to her office. In his right hand a silver cane in his left a bouqet of flowers. He cautiously reached a hand out until it brushed the door. Then he groped for the knob. Cold metal shocked his skin and he wrapped his fingers around it and turned it. The door fell back granting him entry. He stepped into the office.

"Mustang, what brings you here?" Cain Fuery asked from somewhere to his left.

"Hey look who's here!" Heymans Breda almost shouted.

"SHH!" Roy hissed.

There was chuckling now. "So you finally got the courage?" It was Jean Havoc's voice. His was closer and to Roy's right. "Careful Chief, we just rearranged the place." He said

Roy nodded but continued on his own for the inner offie door. He could hear the pensive breaths of the soldiers who had once been his subordinates. He managed to make it to his destination without bumping into anything. Now that he'd gone blind he was nothing more than a friend. Albeit a friend who nosed around in their business.

The Flame Alchemist stopped outside the door listening. It was true what Dr. Knox had said about his other senses picking up the slack for his eyes. At first the increase to his hearing, touch, and smell had felt strange and alien, but now a year later they were almost as familiar as the inky darkness he was forced to live with.

If only Marcoh's stone hadn't faded after healing Havoc's paralyses.

Now he was standing like an idiot in front of the door to _her_ office. It had once been his, but now that he'd been removed from active duty the office belonged to Captain Riza Hawkeye.

He was proud of her for sticking it through. Even if it meant she wasn't following him per se, she was still working hard at the goal they had shared together for so many years.

He reached out for the door and knocked on it.

"Come in." Came her reply. He opened the door and stepped in making sure to hear the click when it shut.

"Have you got those files typed up for me Fuery?" Riza asked. Roy could tell she hadn't even looked up at her guest. He heard her pen scrape against paperwork and felt a twinge of relief that he didn't have to deal with that anymore.

"Sorry, no files." Roy said taking a few steps deeper into the room.

"Oh sorry General." Riza said setting her pen down. Roy smirked. "I thought you were Fuery."

Mustang couldn't help but feel amused at her insistence on calling him by a rank. His last rank to be honest. Promoted to Brigadier General and then retired from active duty. Fuhrer Grumman had hated the idea of losing the famed Flame Colonel to something as simple as a loss of eyesight so he'd switched him to something called 'standby'. Only in the case of an emergency would he be granted any authority.

For Roy it meant that while no longer in the thick of military action, he still had his rank and a place at the Fuhrer's meetings. Mainly it meant that he was available to give suggestions and opinions along with the other top brass. While it didn't make him feel any better about his situation it gave him the perfect opportunity to convey his ideas.

It also meant that he had more free time on his hands, and that meant he had had a lot of time to think. Thinking led to conclusions, some good and some bad.

His reason for visiting Hawkeye was the result of a conclusion. Whether it was good or bad depended upon the following results of his next course of action.

"May I ask to what do I owe this visit?" Riza asked. Her usually controlled voice was laced with a cheerfulness rarely granted to anyone. Roy wondered if she missed being his subordinate enough to get excited at this little visit.

"I just wanted to bring you these." He offered the flowers. The last time he'd offered to bring her flowers she had bluntly turned them down. That had been a different time in an altogether different life.

He heard the Captain stand and approach. Her fingers brushed his as they lifted the weight from his hand. "Thank you." She said, "They're beautiful."

Roy relaxed a little, even if he'd bought an ugly bunch of flowers she still would have said that. It wasn't his fault if he couldn't see what he was buying.

"Is that all?" Riza asked gently.

"Actually I had a question for you if you have the time."

"Please sit down." Riza put a hand on his elbow leading him to the chair that faced her desk. He didn't protest, she was the only one he allowed to guide him without permission.

"Are you busy tonight?" Roy asked.

"Working late, sorry." Riza replied. There was curiosity in her voice.

"How about tomorrow night?" Mustang suggested.

"I'm free, why do you need something?" It was a genuine curiose question.

"Perhaps some company." He replied.

"Oh?"

"Just dinner, nice and relaxed with no chores or business discussions."

"You mean a date?" She asked.

Roy felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "Something like that I guess." He replied.

There was a long pause and for a moment he panicked that she would say no, despite there being no danger for them.

"What time?" Riza finally asked.

"Six." Roy replied smiling. "I'll be waiting outside my building."

"I'll see you then." Riza said before sighing at herself. Why had she used the word see?

"Till then." Roy replied quietly. He was forced to imagine the smile he hoped was on her face as she rose from her desk and walked him to the door. He heard her open it and he turned his face towards her.

"Should I bring anything tomorrow?" Riza asked. Roy recognized it as an old habit. Once upon a time she'd been his wingman. Now they were just old friends, and for Roy that wasn't good enough. In the last six months he'd spent less and less time with Hawkeye. He missed long boring days in an office getting scolded for stupidity or laziness.

"Not a thing but yourself." Roy replied. "Tomorrow." He murmured as he pulled his arm away and relied on the cane to guide him towards the door. She closed her door behind him.

"Alright pay up." Breda laughed.

"Aw man not again." Fuery whined.

"My luck still sucks." Havoc sighed. Roy heard the door ahead of him open as he chuckled at the men he had entrusted his dream to. A man's footsteps approached fast and he was obviously carrying a heavy load.

"Scuse me!" A harried alto voice snapped at Roy as he was shoved aside by someone shorter than himself. Thrown off balance the alchemist stumbled into Havoc's desk. The Lieutenant offered a steadying hand on his former CO's elbow.

The laughter died instantly.

"Thank you Havoc."

"No prob chief."

"What's the meaning of that?" Feury demanded in annoyance.

The sound of a package being dumped and then a huff. "He didn't get out of my way." The strange voice announced as if it justified pushing someone out of the way. "It was like he didn't see me coming."

"He can't." Breda murmured softly. Roy thumped the desk he was now leaning against with his cane in emphasis.

"I didn't notice," the stranger sounded mortified.

Roy smirked at the corner behind the stranger. "A battle wound." He explained.

"Then you're?"

"Brigadier General Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist." Fuery announced.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." He tried to apologize.

Roy bit back a frustrated sigh. The worst of it all wasn't his own inability to see, it was the way people changed their attitudes towards him. People would be rude to him until they realized he was blind and then suddenly act like civilized humans.

"What's your name?" Roy asked.

"Daniel Achers."

"Don't apologize." Roy said coolly. "Had I wanted I could have moved out of your way."

"Still," Daniel tried. But Roy held up a hand silencing the protest.

"I have no use for the pity of strangers, Daniel." He said before dutifully marching to the door and after finding the knob he left. Roy counted the steps silently down the hall.

* * *

Roy was waiting outside his building at a quarter till. He hoped he was dressed properly. Everything felt right, he just hoped it matched right. It was his actual first date with the only woman he could ever imagine any furture with. There was reason for him to be nervous.

Never had they talked about changing their relationship. Would they ruin a good thing or make it better? He wished he could see her approach. He wondered what she would be wearing. Ideas filled in his head and he imagined something simple but beautiful.

Roy fought the urge to run his fingers through his hair. He'd done his best at using gel to slick it back, but he was worried that it didn't look right.

After what seemed like an eternity of standing there a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Mustang," the call was awkward, as if Riza had been unable to say his first name.

"Call me Roy."

"Yes S-Roy." Riza replied.

He chuckled. "Tell me what you're wearing." He murmured as he offered her his arm. She took it and sighed.

"I'm wearing a brown skirt with lace on the hem and a blue blouse with short sleeves." She obliged.

"Hair?" Roy asked.

"Down."

"Shoes?"

"Brown heals."

"You look beautiful." Roy said leaning in close.

Riza laughed. "Thank you." She said genuinely.

"Let's go." Roy kept his cane in his left hand and walked Riza to the curb. Roy listened for traffic and waved his hand at the street. He didn't even flinch when the cab slammed to a halt right in front of him. Riza had tightened her grip on his arm, but she relaxed now and opened the door.

"Where can I take a lovely couple like you two?" The driver asked.

"Harlowe's Court." Roy replied.

"Of course." Riza and Roy climbed into the car.

"Such an expensive place?" Riza asked once the car began to move.

"Why not?" Roy asked. He placed his hand on the space between them and he felt her fingers lace over his.

"I hear the food is excellent." Riza thought aloud.

"So what do I not know about you?" Roy asked. It was a fair question, for as long as they'd known each other there weren't many secrets between them.

"I've been listening to the radio lately." She answered. "I'm liking this new band _Transmutary_ the sound is different, but it's fun and upbeat."

"I think I've heard them."

"What about you?" Her fingers drummed against his.

"I don't have as many nightmares as I used to." This was said with a shrug, "Maybe it means I've let things go, or I've forgiven myself, or I know I finally got my punishment."

"Punishment?" The word came out a little harsh.

"You heard me. I won't make my goal, I'm punished even if I had a selfless vision, that vision is lost." Roy whispered.

"Now what?"

"Now I chase after the most amazing woman in the country." He grinned.

Riza sighed. "You should refrain from such reckless declarations." She said this giggling though.

The cab slowed to a stop and Roy paid the fair. They stood on the street and Roy frowned deep in thought. "I can't remember if I ate here as a child. Is there a depicton of a knight on horseback on the front?"

"Yes." Riza replied. Roy wondered if her eyes were glowing in the light of a lamp, he imagined it was that way. Sometimes not seeing was fun, he could make up whatever visual he wanted. So in his mind she was standing in a sensible but flattering outfit, her hair down, and the lamplight glowing in her velvety brown eyes.

"Then we'll enjoy the meal." He said charging for the building. Riza grabbed his arm and pulled him to the right a few inches. The movement was sudden and he stumbled but regained his footing. He turned his head in her direction confusion on his face.

"You'll run into a pillar." She explained.

Roy blushed. "Please lead on." She laced her arm in his and the two walked together Roy carrying the cane like it was a fashion accessory instead of necessary. They were seated at a quiet table in a little corner. The smell was tantalizing and it made his mouth water. Riza ordered only because she had to and the two were alone.

"So did Hughes' pestering finally get to you?" She asked.

"Maybe." He said. He fingered the glass of water in front of him. _I hope that brandy gets here soon, I need something to bolster these nerves._

"I haven't seen the Colonel in a while, how is he and the family?" Riza asked.

"Gracia is pregnant again, Elicia is almost five, and Hughes is still pushing mountains of paperwork at lightning speed." Roy replied. It was obvious that the two men were good friends. And the one thing Hughes couldn't refrain from doing was pestering the alchemist about his single status.

Food arrived so the talking was cut down. Roy felt her eyes on him and he paused in the middle of bringing a full fork to his lips. "Is something wrong Riza? I don't hear you eating."

"Oh." Riza suddenly started scooping food onto her fork. "I was merely enjoying an amazing sight." She admitted.

"What was that?" He was curious as to what she considered amazing.

"I'm just always reminded of how strong humans are when I see them overcome even the most overwhelming challenges."

Roy smirked and then continued the action, but after all that talk he'd shifted either his face or his arm or both, so he ended up shoving sautéed mushrooms into his nose. To which Riza laughed good-naturedly. He didn't think it was that funny, but he smiled as his fingers found his napkin and he wiped the grease off his face.

The food was excellent and the night pleasant, until Roy walked right into a waiter pooring wine for the table next to theirs. The waiter cried out and then there was an indignant shriek. A woman's voice raised in pitch announcing her dress was stained. The waiter apologized then yelled at Roy.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!"

Roy bowed his head. "I am sorry, I didn't know you were there. Please let me help."

"How could you not see me?"

"Because he's blind." Riza said coming up to Roy. "But he can still fix the dress, he's an alchemist."

The woman huffed. "If he thinks he can remove wine from silk then let him try."

Riza and Roy knelt and she guided his hands to the bottome edge of the dress. He clapped his hands and focused on the red wine flowing out of the silk and into his hands. He heard the crackle of energy and then an exstatic cry.

"It's fixed!"

"Amazing." The waiter said no longer fuming.

"Here." Roy said offering a stone in his hand. He didn't know the color, just that it was a crystal made from wine that would last only for a little while. The waiter took it and the two returned to their seats.

"Sorry Riza." Roy said.

"Don't be," She replied.

"I feel like such a mess sometimes." He admitted.

"Understandable."

"I hate it." He admonished himself.

"Why?" Riza asked him.

"Because I feel so helpless, and incapable sometimes. I hate relying on others for simple things I used to take for granted. I hate that I can't protect you and the others anymore, and that I can't be there to fulfill my promise to you and Fullmetal."

"I'm still working towards that. We all are. Someday a future generation won't even remember the atrocious state of Amestris." She assured.

Her voice soothed his anxiety just a bit. "I really miss you and the others." He murmured.

"We miss you too, but we keep up the work." She offered. "Sometimes we get something done and we still feel your hands on the project."

"I miss knowing every little detail of what goes on." He murmured.

"It's different yes, but it's still just as boring, now there isn't hardly any action." This wasn't said as if she found it boring but in a way to lift his spirits.

"Riza, I don't think I can handle dating you for very long." He began.

She sighed heavily. Roy knew they were just to close to date over and over again, there wasn't much left to learn about the other.

"We know each other so well. I just think maybe it would be in our mutual interest to join together formally." He continued.

Roy reached out a hand and she supplied her own.

"I'm not the easiest person to be around, and I have my issues, and being blind makes me useless, but I can't think of a better way to keep moving forward than to ask you to be more than my teammate. I want you by my side always. I want to offer you something you've denied yourself."

He paused to reign in emotions. He had almost been about to cry, something he loathed to do. Riza shuddered and he felt it in her hand. Perhaps she was crying.

"Willyoubemywife?" The words came out rushed and nervous. Even though he was pretty sure she felt the same way about him he didn't know how she would respond. His heart beat erratically in his chest.

Riza's response was sudden and surprising. Roy felt her fingers slip out of his and for a brief moment he feared she had gone to plan how to turn the offer down. Then he felt something entirely new. Soft lips coated in lipstick pressed against his own.

He momentarily forgot how to kiss as he realized whose lips they were. He'd never felt her lips against his before. They felt warm and inviting. Then he kissed her back and his lips pressed against hers hungry for passion.

Then the restaurant broke out in applause and the two pulled back a little embarassed by the attention. Roy felt her slip away and heard her sit back in her chair. He cleared his throat before attempting to speak.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes Sir."


	3. Come Along Lieutenant

**A/N: So this one came as a shock, and I just went with it. I thought to myself, what if Roy were the one guarding Riza's back? I decided it might be fun to reverse their roles, keeping original personalities in tact, and it ended up being a more humorous story then I originally expected. But since it's just one of millions of possibilities I think it's a fun chapter. Let me know what you think I may return to this parallel to write a more serious scene from the series.**

* * *

Lieutenant Roy Mustang sighed. He didn't really understand what was going through his commanding officer's head right now, but he wished she would at least get angry. If Alphonse Elric and his little brother weren't so troublesome it wouldn't be this annoying to him.

"You will listen to the Colonel." He snapped in annoyance at the two boys. How many times had she told them not to go doing things alone?

Alphonse looked ready to submit to Colonel Riza Hawkeye's orders about not going anywhere until she had deemed it safe. But Edward, the giant suit of armor with a soul instead of a flesh body inside of it yelled out indignant.

"We aren't going to wait for the Colonel to make up her mind! We have a lead on the Philosopher's Stone and we're going to go after it whether she wants us to or not!" The armor body clanged as he slammed his fist for effect.

Roy narrowed his eyes and pulled a gun from the back of his belt. He hefted it menacingly but didn't point it at anyone.

"That's enough Lt." Riza said eyeing the situation. She looked cool and unaffected by the disobedience of her subordinates.

"Hello Colonel," Alphonse greeted calmly. Ed made a noise like a huff though it sounded more sad with it's hollow echo. "What's the problem Mustang?" She asked.

Roy holstered his gun and gave a sly smile, "The Elrics were conspiring to disobey your orders and go right out after Scar was confirmed to be alive and still hunting after them." He gave Edward a smirk. The suit of armor shifted in anger but he said nothing.

"Alphonse, Edward," Riza began in a gentle but authoritative voice. "I know you want desperately to get your original bodies back, and I am all for you completing that goal." She gave them a stern glare with her brown eyes. "But if you disobey my orders, I will have to take disciplinary action." Her tone turned icy and even Roy felt a chill down his spine.

Alphonse reacted instantly. "Yes Sir." He said. Of the two he was the most level headed and calm. Roy much preferred conversations with the State Alchemist to his violent tempered younger brother. "What do you want us to do for now?"

Ed made a whining noise that grated on Roy's nerves enough for him to glare at the suit of armor.

Riza smiled slightly. If you knew what to say to those two brothers than you could get anything out of them. "I want you to stay on Military grounds for the next three days. If all quiets down we'll send you on your way. Until I've decided it's safe for you to leave my jurisdiction I want the two of you to work on the clean-up detail. That battle with Scar isn't going to clean itself up, and your alchemy should help shorten the time it takes to clear it all up." Her voice left no room for complaints.

When the two just nodded she disappeared back into her office smiling. "There Lt. You shouldn't have any more problems with them."

Roy gave the two boys an appraising glance. "I'll put you on Second Lt. Havoc's squad. He's there right now." He said reaching for the phone.

"Wait a minute. Why should I have to go? Al's the one whose in the military." Ed snapped. Al sighed his golden eyes darkening.

"Do you always have to complain Ed?" He looked pleadingly at the suit of armor.

"Yes." Ed replied maliciously.

Al shrugged his shoulders and checked that his gloves were on properly. "I'll go Lt. Mustang." He grabbed the brown jacket he wore and slipped it on over his button down shirt and vest. "Ed can just stay here and pout."

Roy nodded and called a car for the alchemist. The boy vanished off to help fix part of the mess he'd been a part of.

After a few minutes Roy looked up into the two black openings that served as Ed's eyes. "What is it?" Roy asked exasperated. He still had a mountain of paperwork to complete. Not to mention he had to accompany the Colonel to her meeting with General Grumman.

"I hate you." Ed said simply.

"Go ahead." Roy murmured turning back to requisition forms that Colonel Hawkeye needed to sign.

"I thought your ego was bigger than that." Ed goaded.

"I'm not too fond of you myself, but the Colonel is in charge of your big brother so I try to ignore you." Roy replied grinning. He had an advantage when it came to making faces, Ed had a sort of wicked deadpan, but Roy could move his mouth in all kinds of taunting sneers.

Ed stood up with a clinking of metal, and proceeded to march around the room making the most god awful racket he possibly could. Roy focused on writing his name on the line for a few moments until Fuery said something from across the room.

"Hey Edward, mind keeping your fight with Mustang quieter? I'm trying to get a hold of the ground squadron searching for Scar."

Roy looked up at the boy and gave him a look that said sit down now.

Ed did but only out of respect for the other officer in the room. Roy finished a stack of paperwork before he noticed that Ed was being awful quiet. Then he saw the flash of blue energy and heard the familiar crackle from behind him. The chair he was sitting on instantly changed so that the wood grew out and wrapped around his chest.

Roy growled, "Knock it off Edward."

The chair clamped down on him and to his outrage he could not stand up. Roy fumed as he let a nice choice phrase out of his lips. Ed laughed maniacaly. "Serves you right Lieutenant."

Roy didn't have time for this. He managed to pull one of his guns free from it's holster and he could just aim it at the helmet that served as Edward's head. He counted aloud so Ed would know what was coming. Feury had long since given up on his radio and was now watching in horror.

"Three...Two...One." _BANG!_ The gun fired and the bullet pinged off of the helmet but not before it flew off of the suit of armor and across the room. Roy smirked.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Ed yelled. The headless body darted after the helmet and Roy chuckled darkly.

"I warned you Ed." He reminded gently.

The door to the Colonel's office flew open and the only sound was a distinct _SNAP!_ There was a slight explosion of hot air but no flames. Roy, chair and all was sent flying backwards as was Edward.

Roy landed with a painful thump on his side the gun in his hand slipping to the floor. "Ouch, Colonel what was that for?" He asked sharply.

"Yeah!" Ed asked still trying to retrieve his head.

"I expect my subordinates, and the relatives there of will attempt to be civil with one another." Riza said softly she snapped her gloved fingers again and Roy was free from the chair as the wooden strap disintegrated into ash. He stood up quickly and nodded to his C.O.

Edward replaced the helmet and crossed his big metal arms over his chest. "Fine." He groused.

"Let's go Lieutenant." Riza said taking the ignition glove off and walking for the door.

Roy rose retreiving his gun and grabbing a file folder as he hurried to keep up with her. He mumbled something about having a bruise on his side as he straightened up wincing.

Once out the door of the office Roy kept his eyes open. He'd made a promise to the Colonel that he would always be by her side protecting her from any threat, including herself. He walked after her his eyes constantly scanning everything. He knew she wasn't making many friends with her rapid assencion up the rank ladder.

And enemies were everywhere from what was recently happening. It was as if suddenly things were getting worse. Roy worried about Hawkeye when he thought about it. One fatal mistake and her goal of setting this country straight would topple to the dust. That's why he was content to stay her subordinate, to protect that dream, so that Amestris would never again see a day when it's citizens were turned against each other.

He was just grateful that Grumman was an ally and not an enemy. He at least wouldn't have to be so wary. On the walk they encountered a true enemy. Roy could feel it in his gut. He tensed as Riza greeted General Hakuro.

The aging soldier still had his ear bandaged from the incident of the train hijacking. "General Hakuro how are you?" Riza inquired politley saluting him. Roy followed suit as he snapped to attention under the baleful glare of the General.

"Hmph." Hakuro responded giving the pair a disgusted look. "You watch yourself Colonel Haweye. One lucky break isn't enough to keep you in Command's good graces." The General turned and stalked away.

"That was pleasant." Roy murmured watching him go. He'd bristled at the way he had spoken to Riza. Just because he outranked her didn't mean he had to hate her.

"He's just jealous of our progress." Riza said shrugging. Why did nothing get under her skin? Couldn't she at least say something nasty about him behind his back? Just once?

"He afraid you'll surpass him?" Roy asked as they continued for Grumman's office.

"Something like that. And one day I will, and he'll be answering to me." She whispered.

"You might want to refrain from such reckless declarations Colonel Hawkeye." Roy said tiredly.


	4. Time Is Precious

**A/N: This chapter is based on a fanfic I was working on titled Five Years From Now. This is only a chunk of the NEW full story, but since it's an AU story I thought it would be a good fit. YOU WILL PROBABLY CRY, I did. Just please don't hate me for this rather tragic tale. If you haven't looked at the above mentioned fanfic here's a little bit of explanation: The idea is that the characters are here in our world, and the Roy Mustang has a terminal illness. This story explores a 'What If?' question I once asked myself.**

Roy Mustang hurried. He couldn't stand the thought of being late for anything especially not somehing as important as this. Heart pounding in his chest painfully he raced across the parking lot. Someone honked a horn at him and he naturally responded by giving them a nice view of his perfectly manicured middle finger.

"Blasted Hughes." He whined. "Those meetings are longer than they need to be because of him. Doesn't he know how limited my time is?"

He got to his car and unlocked the door. The light blue Ford Thunderbird sputtered to life as he turned the key in the ignition and buckled up. He backed out quickly pressing a hand to his chest over his poor heart. "Just hold up a little longer." He whispered.

He careened through the streets of Reno Nevada passing the garish casinoes without so much as a glance at them. With a sigh he found himself trying to calm down. If the adrenaline in his blood got too high he'd have an attack and that was the last thing he needed.

It wasn't long before he was exiting the freeway and turning onto a quiet suburban street. He still wondered how she'd talked him into abandoning his penthouse suite for a house with a yard and a dog.

He parked on a driveway and as soon as he was parked there were excited shouts from the front porch of the yellow house he called home. Two people waved as he climbed out of the classic car. He smiled at the blond woman and the dark haired boy clinging to her.

"Hey hon," He greeted walking over the grass to kiss her. Riza smiled at him.

The little boy grabbed his attention. "Hey Daddy, guess what today is?"

"Hm." Roy replied. He knelt down so he was eye level with his son. "Is it Christmas?" He asked the boy that could be no more than four years old.

The child shook his head.

"How about Mother's day?" Roy asked nodding with mock certainty.

"Daddy," The child complained in a tone that was frighteningly identical to his father's own whine.

"Is it Aidan's birthday?" Roy asked taking the child in his arms and standing.

"YES!" Aidan cried happily.

"Roy, please don't strain yourself." Riza said following the two into the house.

"Oh nonsense Riza, I'm not that bad yet." He replied. Though in reality his chest was hurting something awful. He set the boy down on the kitchen counter and fished in his pockets. There was a pause and then he pulled out a small wrapped package.

Aidan took it his eyes wide with excitement. "What's this?" He asked.

"Open it." Roy suggested sounding just as clueless as the boy. "It's from Mr. Havoc."

"It better not be a lighter." Riza said sternly.

"Of course it isn't." Roy said smiling.

Aidan tore through the green paper and revealed a model plane in a plastic case. "Airplane!" He announced grinning. He lifted it up for his parents to see. Riza sighed in relief.

"See, not a lighter." Roy said before wincing. Riza's eyes flashed with concern.

"I told you to take it easy." She chided.

"I'm fine." He growled as he reached for a tin pillbox in his suit jacket pocket. He opened it up as Riza got him some water in a glass. He popped two pills and took a long swig of water.

Aidan watched silently. Still too young to fully understand what was wrong with his father's health he knew the pills helped Roy. The man smiled bravely, "Why don't we get ready for tonight?" He suggested.

Riza rolled her eyes. "You should probably rest first."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." Roy waved a hand and then realized what he'd said. "Oops," he added turning an apologetic smile on his wife.

Riza's brown eyes flashed. "You know you should take care of yourself. Dr. Knox said if you take it easier you might keep pushing your luck further." She said this pleadingly, wishing that her husband would take care of himself instead of trying to fit as much as he could into his numbered days.

"I won't watch from the sidelines." Roy replied gently. "Please, I'll be fine tonight." He smiled and when she looked down trying to hold back tears he lifted her cheek so that he looked into her eyes. "Honey, I'm not going to live forever, we both know that. I don't want to miss something magical because I'm afraid of what I can't change."

Riza sniffed but held back the floods, she'd save that for in his arms tonight after the birthday party. "You go get changed while we finish decorating." She managed a smile.

Roy kissed her then and headed down the hall for their bedroom.

Aidan watched his father go and looked at his mother curiously. The entire conversation had gone over his head. "Let's get the party favors ready ok?"

"OK!"

Roy and Maes Hughes sat in the study talking. The party had long since died, and the two friends were enjoying the quiet. Roy's face was paler than usual as they sipped rootbeer. "Roy, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but the office is getting fed up with your medical leaves." He said it as though every one else but himself was feeling this way.

"Are you saying I should be prepared for a pink-slip?"

"Yes." Maes gave him a shrug. "I guess they finally got tired of paying for sick days."

"I don't need the job." Roy said. "I'm only there three days a week anymore anyways."

The door to the study opened and two children raced in. "Uncle Maes it works!" Aidan shouted as he threw a paper airplane into the room. The folded paper floated on the aircurrents in the room and landed on the table between the two men.

"Hey no fair!" Elicia cried. The little girl in pigtails three years older than the boy said lifting her smashed airplane up for everyonr to see. "Mine crashed."

"Here." Roy offered and she handed it to him. With a few quick motions of his hands he had the nose of the makeshift aircraft straight. He gave it a test throw and it wavered but glided gracefully towards the floor.

"Yay Uncle Roy!" Elicia shouted scooping the plane up.

The two children looked at their fathers and as the two men picked their conversation up the two managed to perch on their Uncles' laps.

"I'm content to stay here and spend time with my family and friends." Roy said, "I was getting close to putting in my two weeks."

Hughes nodded. "That's good."

Roy absently played with Elicia's pigtails. "Did you have fun at the party he asked?"

"Yes, it was lots of fun, and Aidan shared his candy with me." The girl answered.

"That was nice of you." Maes said to the boy on his lap.

"I like to share. Mommy says it's a good quatity...qualty...I don't remember the word." He said pouting.

"Quality?" The man he was sitting on supplied.

"That's it." He replied distractedly.

"They get along so well." Maes observed.

"It's cause they know we're friends." Roy stated.

Riza and Gracia snuck into the room. Riza looked a little tired as she sat next to Roy. He took her right hand in his left lacing their fingers.

Gracia sat next to her husband his hand wrapping around her waist.

"It's getting late." Gracia commented. "We should get Elicia home to bed."

"Yeah." Maes agreed not really looking at his watch.

The four stood up. "It won't be easy separating those two." Riza said as the kids came back in carrying some of the toys Aidan had recieved for his birthday.

"Elicia it's time to go." Her father said gently. The girl pouted at him. He turned to his wife for strength.

"We have to go home, Daddy needs his rest." Gracia said pleasantly.

"Do you have to?" Aidan asked looking up at the adults. "I want to play with Elicia more."

"You'll see her later this week." Roy supplied resting his hand on the boy's head.

"Ok." The children said in unison.

Goodbyes were said and then Aidan was put to bed his new toys set up around the room so he could see them.

It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Roy and Riza went to their own bed. In the master-bath Roy stared down the group of pill bottles in the medcine cabinet. "Roy," Riza whispered coming up behind him. She'd already changed into a pair of silk pajamas. He felt her against his shirtless back and took a deep breath. "You can take those in a few minutes. If you promise not to forget."

Her voice was gentle and almost begging. Roy grinned thought it somehow looked more mischevious than excited with his shadowed eyes and thinning cheeks. At a quick glance the man looked relatively healthy, but shirtless it was apparent he was a little too thin despite him eating as heartily as he could.

He let her lead him to the big kingsize bed they shared. "Are you up to it?" Riza whispered in his ear. Her breath tickled and excited. There was a visceral reaction as he pulled her close to him.

He kissed her lovingly and she wrapped her arms around him. "That answer your question?"

She nodded not trusting her voice as he pressed himself against her.

* * *

Roy was feeling good even though he was heading back into the hospital. His eyes gleamed with hope. Dr. Knox was confident that a new medicine would help extend Roy's life by slowing his disease's progression.

Riza and Aidan walked in with him. The boy now six was nervous. Riza had tried to explain to him that the hospital would be a safe place for his father. Aidan on the other hand was convinced it wasn't, not after hearing another child talk about their grandmother dying in a hospital.

The trio sat down and waited. Roy patted his lap and Aidan climbed up. "Are you scared?" He asked. Roy shook his head.

"I've been here before. Dr. Knox is going to help me." He explained.

"Help you get better?"

"As much as I can."

Aidan didn't understand.

"Daddy can't be healed for good, but the doctors will make the sickness go away for a little while." Riza said softly. She was tense, she always hated these new treatments and prolonged stays.

Every night that he was away from the house she prayed for to whoever would listen to her pleas for her husband to return home.

"What will they do?"

"I'm going to get medicine." Roy replied. He didn't mention that it required a minor surgery and a series of injections.

Roy was called in and his family tensed up. Aidan's hands clawed into his shirt tightly. "I don't want you to go." He said softly tears threatening.

"It's ok." He whispered to his son. "I'll see you when it's over. I'll just be a little sleepy like last time." Aidan burried his head in Roy's chest.

"NO." He said defiantly.

"We'll stay here and wait." Riza promised. "They have a cafeteria we can eat at and we'll play games on my phone."

Aidan looked at his mother and contemplated his options. "Ok." He said reluctantly.

He hugged his father again and Roy kissed him on the cheek before letting Riza take him.

She looked into his eyes as she set Aidan in her now empty seat. "You come back to me." She whispered in his ear. "I mean it."

"I will hon, I promise." He said kissing her.

When they parted he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you." Riza gasped as she turned away so he wouldn't see her tears.

Roy followed the nurse waving at them bravely.

Aidan watched his father disappear down the hall before exclaiming loudly that he wanted his Daddy and burst into tears. Riza sat with him erasing her own tears to try and ease her son's.

"Shh Aidan, why don't you color Daddy a picture he can put in his room when he wakes up?"

Roy awoke to pain in his chest. So he was alive. He took a deep breath of disinfectant and made a face. A nurse noticed him open his eyes. She had brown hair in a bun and her scrubs were pink. "Well how is our patient?"

"Feeling like I should." Roy replied. He worked his hands as the aneasthetic wore off. "Can you send my family in?"

"Of course they're waiting down the hall." She vanished and Roy stared at the blank room.

He felt the tender sting of an incision healing on his chest. He'd been here before.

When he'd first gotten sick he was a young promising CIA Agent with a pregnant wife. But when the doctors had noticed that his blood had begun to take a toxic quality they'd scrambled to find a cure. At first transfusions and surgeries on his heart had helped prolong the degeneration of his blood. Luckily heredity was ruled out early on and there was no worry that Aidan would contract it.

Now five years later he was taking a hail-mary treatment. A last chance at giving him time with his family. If it worked as they hoped he might be able to make it to Aidan's fifteenth birthday. "Ten years." He murmured hopefully. It would be a miracle, but that's what he was hoping for.

Riza and Aidan came in. The little boy tried to rush his father but femenine hands tightened on him gently. "Remember what I said earlier?" She asked.

The boy nodded but tugged at her to hurry up. Riza picked him up and they sat together on the chair next to Roy's bed.

"Hey," He greeted forcing a smile through pain and grogginess.

"How do you feel?" Riza asked.

"Don't know yet. What's that?" Roy asked Aidan. He was clutching a piece of paper tightly.

"For you." The boy said offering it. His father took it and smiled at the crudely drawn humanoids meant to represent the Mustang family. He could tell by the two tufts of black and one of yellow on the oblong 'heads'.

"Thank you." He said. "Can you put it up somewhere?"

The boy jumped down reclaiming the artwork and rushing to the memo board.

"Have you talked to Dr. Knox yet?" Roy asked.

"He said that if your blood toxicity levels drop to the desired percentage and it stays that way for the next six months then you'll only need the injection once every six months for the foreseeable future." Her voice hopeful. "This is supposed to boost your white blood cell count and keep it strong enough to fight the toxicity for a decent amount of time."

"Any more time is better than what was the original estimate." Roy murmured. He didn't want Aidan to hear him talk about his impending death. "Remember when we were just starting out? Knox said five to seven years. And here it's been five. If this gives me another ten I'm happy." He smiled at her.

Aidan said walked up to the bed. "Are you gonna come home tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow." Roy apologized. "Maybe in a few days, "The doctors have to make sure I'm healed enough to go home first."

"They won't keep you here for themselves?" Aidan asked seriously.

Roy chuckled, "No, they know I have to come home to you and Mommy."

The boy seemed content and nodded.

Roy leaned back exhausted. "You sleep." Riza whispered taking his hand in hers.

* * *

Aidan sat on the grass miserable. He held his knees up to his chest the tears burning down his cheeks. He'd been like that for the past three hours in the back yard under the tree. Riza watched her son from the kitchen window. She was making his favorite, lasagna in hopes that it would brighten his spirit.

The front door opened and she heard footsteps enter the kitchen. "I got your text."

"He's just been crying, and I can't seem to reach him." Riza said not turning her gaze away.

"Why don't you try talking to him?" She suggested.

Roy paled. "I don't think it's a good subject for the two of us..."

"It's a perfect subject Roy. Your son's dog just died today, and he doesn't know how to handle it, how's he going to deal with it when you go?" She'd accidentally started crying and she hurried out of the kitchen in frustration.

Roy took a deep breath and looked at Aidan. Sure enough the boy looked awful, and Roy could see in his eyes that he wasn't just thinking about Hayate. He walked into the back yard and came up beside the boy.

"Mind if I join you?"

Aidain shrugged. Roy sat down next to him. He put a hand on his son's shoulder and rubbed it. "I'm sorry." Roy began. Aidan glanced at him briefly.

"Is that what you'll say when you D-" He choked on a sob unable to say the word.

"It's one of the things I'll say." Roy supplied, "Among a lot of other important stuff."

"Why do we have death?" The twelve year old asked.

"It's a natural cycle," Roy began.

"But WHY?" Aidan turned to look at his father. "Why do animals and people die?"

Roy looked out across the yard for a minute, "I guess so that we have a reason to use our time wisely."

"Can't everyone just live forever?" Aidan asked.

"The world doesn't work that way, if it did we'd have no reason to start families."

"I don't like death." Aidan said sounding very small and scared.

"Neither do I." Roy said, "But you know it doesn't make it any less real." Roy sighed.

Aidan looked at him. "Are you afraid to die?"

Roy worried his bottom lip in thought. "I wouldn't say I'm afraid of dying, I am afraid of leaving you and Mom behind. I don't know what will happen after I'm gone. And that scares the hell out of me."

"It's not fair."

"It certainly doesn't feel that way."

"How come Elicia gets to know her father will always be alive?" Aidan asked.

"She doesn't, her father could die for any number of reasons at any time. He just doesn't have a condition that reveals the timespan."

"Does death hurt?" Aidan asked.

"Uncle Maes seems to think it's the opposite, like a weight lifting off of us." Roy said shrugging.

"Is that what you think?"

"I guess so." Roy replied. "I hope it's like that."

"When will you die?" Aidan knew the general time frame, his mother had very calmly told him that his father only had till he was fifteen a few years ago.

"I honestly don't know." Roy said frowning. "According to Dr. Knox I have three years left."

"Do you think that's when you'll die?" Aidan asked wanting a sure answer.

Roy sighed heavily knowing that what his son wanted was a day he could prepare for on a calendar. "I hope not. I hope that I'll live longer than that, but my disease isn't forgiving. And my heart is getting weaker with every attack. The toxicity levels in my blood started rising again, like they predicted, but that means the treatments are no longer working."

Roy looked at his feet feeling just as lost and confused as his son. "Does anyone know when they will die?"

"Afraid not, if we did we wouldn't have regrets because we'd make sure to do what was right."

"But you do." Aidan said.

"I have a timespan, but it could be inaccurate. I could live shorter or longer than the estimate. That's why I've always tried to do so much with you and Mom, because unfortnately we don't have a watch that says when we die, and we aren't garunteed a long life."

Aidan leaned in closer. Roy wrapped his arms around him. "I'll miss Hayate."

"I will too." Aidan said quietly.

"Hey Dad,"

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't die without saying goodbye?"

Roy blinked back tears, "I promise Aidan, I wouldn't dream of missing that oppotunity."

* * *

Riza paced the hall her hands knotting against each other. The fourteen year old Aidan watched her quietly. The hospital sounds mocked them as they waited for Dr. Knox.

Finlly a door down the hall opened and the familiar physician walked toards them. Knox removed his glasses and cleaned them absently, a habit to keep from looking in their questioning eyes.

"Riza, Aidan, I have long seen this day coming, but it still makes it no easier to say. Roy's heart is giving up, slowly, but I predict he maybe has a year left if he takes it easy." Riza didn't cry, instead she looked at him mournfully.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Give him what he wants. There's no other medicines I can try, make him as comfortable and happy as you can until..." His gruff voice died away.

Aidan stood up and silently hugged his mother.

Mother and son stood, Riza didn't realize how strong he was until now because she had lost the strength to stand minutes ago but in his arms she was still on her feet.

"I want to do online school." Aidan said suddenly. "I don't want to be gone all the time."

"Ok, I'll do it as soon as we get home." Riza promised. Though she knew it would be hard on her son she wouldn't deny him his father's last days.

The pair slowly entered Roy's room. He was awake and smiled at them. "Don't say a word." Roy whispered. "I know." He said gently.

Riza thought she could handle this, but she slid to her knees at his bed. "Roy, I don't know," She felt his hand on her head drawing her near. He gave her that winsome smile she'd fallen in love with.

"It's part of the adventure." He said as he kissed her.

* * *

Months passed and Roy seemed to do ok. He and Aidan spent long hours in conversation. The boy hardly slept because when his father was awake he was wth him trying to learn everything he could. Aidan had begun writing it all down word for word.

Riza tried not to cry sometimes. Other days she just rested her head on his shoulder and let it all out. One morning Aidan found the two on the couch leaning against each other, he smiled.

It wasn't so bad until Roy was unable to stand. The pain in his chest was too much for even a simple task. So they brought his bed into the living room so he wouldn't miss anything. Riza cooked whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, and sometimes she'd look up to see him writing.

Riza knew what it was, he already had a will. These were letters. He had been trying to hide a stack of them, but she'd seen them once. Some were adressed to her, some to Aidan, one to Elicia, and a few to Maes.

Friends visited often. Hughes was over once a week to play cards or just talk about the office.

Roy smiled no matter how bad he felt. He laughed, he whistled, and annoyed the hell out of his wife by not letting her see him cry.

On a quiet night when no visitors had showed up the family sat around his bed talking pleasantly.

"I think it's time for desert." Riza rose to get something from the kitchen.

Roy watched her and smiled at the huge chocolate cake she brought into the living room. "My favorite." He said grinnng.

"I thought you weren't fond of chocolate." Aidan said wondering if his medication was getting to him.

"No, but there's no greater slice of heaven than your mother's chocolate cake." Roy said rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Riza passed around rather large slices, once she might have been worried about it, but recently she found that she didn't care, not even when all three of them ate ice cream for dinner.

Roy dug in fervently. Riza sighed, "You'll choke." She warned.

"Nuh-uh" Roy said around a mouthful of chocolate divinity.

"I don't know how you can eat that all" Aidan said watching his father clean the plate.

Roy held his plate out for more. His eyes darkened with the words he was thinking as he said, "I don't like to waste something so perfect."

Aidan knew what his father really meant: 'this could be the last time I eat this' . Riza put a small slice on the plate and shook her head.

"I always knew your father was a man of extravagance. He was wearing a tuxedo the first time we met." She reminded.

* * *

Roy Mustang gave his wife and son a brave smile as he looked them in the eyes. "It's been fun." He said breathily. Riza was crying gently and Aidan was fighting to keep his tears in check. "I wouldn't change a minute of it." He added.

His face was stark white under the mop of black hair. The shadows under his eyes made him look desperatley tired. And the pleasant smirk on his lips contrasted with the swirling emotions in his jet black eyes.

"I wouldn't either." Riza replied squeezing his hand.

"I only regret not getting to see where you go Aidan. I'm terribly sorry I have to leave you now."

"It's ok Dad," Aidan said shakily, "You've given me a lot." Aiden gestured to the rubberbanded stack of envelopes. Each letter had a label for a specific time in his son's life.

"But it's not fair to you two." Roy's voice was weak.

"Who said life is fair?" Riza asked gently. "We were fortunate to get these fifteen years with you. A blessing is a blessing no matter how short lived."

"Come here." Roy whispered. He hugged them both as tightly as he could. He wiped a few tears of his own away. "Just don't forget me ok?" He asked.

"Never." Aidan promised.

"My heart belongs to Roy Mustang, it won't easily forget you." Riza said her voice cracking.

Roy smiled, "I've been a handful I know, and I'm sorry it has to end this way." He coughed not even attempting to hide the blood on his lips. Riza wiped it away with a tissue gently. "Thank you Love."

"Sh." Riza kissed him then. It was a goodbye kiss and she could feel it even as she willed it to be something less tragic.

Roy smiled at her, "Not yet. Aidan," Roy raised his hand and the teen took it taking Riza's spot as she backed away.

"Yes Dad?" Aidan looked at his father and took a shuddering beath.

"I promised I would say goodbye."

"You did." Aidan choked. For all of the inevitableness of his father's passing he was desperatley wishing this wasn't happening right now.

"I want you to know I will always be proud of you. No matter what. Don't be afraid of anything. Keep an eye on your mother for me ok? She's going to need you now more than ever. I'm counting on you Aidan." Roy said gently. The boy pressed his forehead to his father's.

"I will I promise," He said. Roy leaned up and kissed his son for the last time.

"Goodbye Son, I love you so much."

"Goodbye Dad, I love you too. Thanks for everything."

Aidan embraced his father one more time before letting his mother have her spot back. Aidan turned to see Dr. Knox quietly watching a faraway look in his eyes.

"Riza Hawkeye," Roy murmured.

"That's not my last name anymore." She chided through tears.

"It's such a prettier name than mine. Anyways, I hate to cut and run like this." Roy started.

"It's ok." Riza assured she was hovering just above him their eyes locked together. "I always knew we'd say goodbye."

"But I really don't want to." Roy whined. Riza chuckled through a sob. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I love you, of course I forgive you!" She said.

"Good, because I feel it coming." He whispered gently. "One more kiss?" He begged.

Riza obliged and for a moment she felt a little of his old fire burning deep within. Just a touch of the strong, heroic man she'd fallen in love with seventeen years ago. He'd been saving that little bit of passion for now.

"Goodbye Love, stay strong, and please don't cry too much, you now how I hate it when it rains. Maes and Gracia are a phone call away ok? You tell him if you need anything. He promised yesterday to look after you two. You're a wonderful mother, never doubt that." He took a shaky breath as her tears fell on his cheeks mixing with his own.

"I am so proud and grateful to have been your wife." Riza whispered. "Thank you for showing me true love exists. And thank you for a wonderful sixteen years."

"You're welcome, I can't stay any longer Riza. I Love you so so much. Never forget that. Thank you for sticking it out with me. I'm sure it's been hard on you both."

"Please don't go," She murmured.

"If only." He sighed.

"Goodbye Roy Mustang, I Love You."

"Goodbye Riza, I Love You."

With that he closed his dark eyes and forced a smile through the pain. Aidan rested his hand on his mother's shoulders. "He's not even scared." he whispered.

"Your father's- not scared -of anything." Riza said haltingly.

"Farewell." Roy whispered still smiling. His breath hissed out and then his chest went still. Dr. Knox approached the other side and felt for a pulse. Riza turned into Aidan's arms as her sobs shook her.

"I'm calling it." Knox said gently.

Aidan nodded at the doctor trying not to choke on a sob. "It's like a weight is lifted off of us." he whispered. His mother didn't answer, too busy mourning her husband.


	5. By Her Hand

**A/N: So here's the next one. I decided to do the ever popular gender bender. I also decided that this parallel universe wasn't different other than a few gender changes, so I basically took one of my favorite scenes in the manga and rewrote it to fit the idea. I kept original dialogue and only added a lot of internal emotions. PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what you think!**

"Colonel Mustang!" The call came from First Lieutenant Hawkeye. The blond was carrying a stack of paperwork. "You forgot to sign these!"

The Colonel sighed and gave her subordinate a plaintive look. The blond man frowned, "Now Colonel." He said. "We have to get this done today. I've taken the liberty to fill out most of the information. They only need your signature."

Raine Mustang roller her dark eyes. "Fine Lt. But if I'm staying here than so are you." She smirked at this.

"Of course Colonel," Rhodri Hawkeye nodded grateful that his C.O. hadn't put up too much of a fight.

Raine stepped back into her office and grudgingly sat at her desk. Rhodri placed the stack in front of her swiftly grabbing one of her pens and offering it.

She took the pen and began to hastily scrawl her name on the empty line of the top sheet. "I don't see why I have to be the one to sign all of these!" She exclaimed. "Hawkeye, can't you just forge my signature?"

"I could, but what kind of leader would a lackabout make for this country?" The words came out exactly as he inteended, as a scathing sarcastic taunt.

Raine fought the urge to giggle in response and instead huffed loudly in exasperation. She tried to sign as quickly as she could her subordinate's eyes on her constantly. "Is there something wrong with my face Lt.?"

"No."

"Then quit staring at me!" She snapped.

"Just doing my job." He replied brown eyes gleaming under a curtain of golden fringe. He was of course referring to the secret duty Mustang had imparted him with when they're real mission had just begun.

Months later Raine walked somehow missing the calm of a regular day. She may have been a soldier, but sometimes a little paperwork wasn't so bad. "This ends today." She murmured. Her short cropped hair fell messily in her black eyes almost hiding the grim determination in them as she stalked into the secret entrance of their greatest enemy's lair. Rhodri was right on her heals his guns in hand.

"Let's put an end to this chaos." Raine said evenly.

Rhodri nodded simply.

They stepped in and heard the familiar voices of Edward Elric. "Sounds like they need help."

The two emerged in the room where months ago they'd fought Lust. The faceless white bodies attacking the Elric's group swarmed around the rag-tag team of Fullmetal, chimera, and Scar.

Raine snapped her gloved fingers. The resounding explosion catching the allies' attention and clearing away the zombies closest to causing harm. "You look like you could use a hand Fullmetal."

"You sure have a knack for showing up at the last possible second Colonel!" Ed exclaimed glad to see the reinforcement of a fellow Alchemist.

Raine looked at the vaguely familiar room. She'd been nearly out of it killing Lust. "This sure brings back memories Lieutenant!" She said smirking nostalgically. "I still picture you crying. I wish I could see such pure emotion on your face again."

"I thought you didn't like water Sir, it makes your powers useless." Rhodri said coolly. The remark was a subtle way of saying that the unspoken emotion they shared had no place here.

The Flame Alchemist cleared her throat in defeat then turned and looked at Scar. "So you're here?"

"There's no time to talk! Hurry up and fight!" The Ishvalan growled deconstructing one of the zombie dolls.

"Don't give me orders!" Raine snapped indignantly.

"Understood." Rhodri replied evenly. He went for his guns.

"Guns don't work on them Lt." Edward explained.

"Not again!" He replied in annoyance. How could he do his job if his entire arsenal was ineffective?

Raine noticed that everyone seemed to be working on imobilizing the things instead of outright putting an end to the abominations. "I see, that's why you're attacking the legs." Her voice carried the hint that she had a better idea.

"Stop grandstanding and help us out!" Edward yelled still fighting.

There was the sound of gasses igniting then the heat and roar of flames. The zombies burned up disintegrating as the fire died away.

"If you're having trouble with these you have a long way to go." The Colonel said smugly. She really was a human weapon. Just a snap of fingers and the enemy was gone. Edward gawked in jealousy.

Before anyone could say another word Envy and May fell through the ceiling.

It was then that the Colonel's near mistake began.

It started with that one question:

"Who killed Maes Hughes?"

"It was Maria Ross." Envy replied innocently. "The one you burned to death." It reminded.

"No it wasn't her." Raine said evenly. This was the last time she wanted to ask this question. They all loved to dance around the answer whenever Raine asked one of these excuses for humans.

Envy grinned, "So you incinerated an innocent woman!" It laughed. "Nice going! How Cruel! What did you do when you told her parents? Did you apologize with tears in your eyes? Or did you just stay quiet afraid of their anger?" It smirked at her.

"For the love of god shut up you idiot." Raine interupted in agitation. It's voice was grating on her nerves. The homunculus talked in a high pitched condescending tone that rubbed the alchemist the wrong way.

"I'm getting tired of asking you homunculi this question, just hurry up and give me the facts you fool." Raine said tiredly. If necessary she would give the thing a taste of her special made fire based alchemy to loosen it's tongue.

The thing started laughing. As it's shoulders shook it gave her a wicked grin. "Congratulations Colonel Mustang, you've finally found your killer." Envy answered at last. The look in it's purple eyes was one of pure mirth. It had enjoyed killing Hughes by the looks of it.

Raine wasn't convinced. This jabberjawing freak wasn't even near the level of intelligence Maes had held. No way it was the killer.

"I severely doubt that Hughes could've been killed by a fool like you." She said giving it a sideways glance. This couldn't be the killer, could it?

Envy chuckled and it's skin sparked as it transformed to look like Maes' wife Gracia. "The real fool was Hughes for falling for a simple trick like this!"

Raine's face paled. So it had assumed her form and killed him that way. Everyone in the room now understood how one of their own had been brought so low by the moron. Envy was stupid and over talkative, only in trickery could he manage a feat like the murder of a brilliant man.

"I wish you could see you face right now!" Envy taunted. It was a truly wonderful look. Full of surprise and fury. "Killing Hughes was great fun! Talk about crazy expressions, imagine the look of despair as he thought he was being shot by his beloved wife!" It gloated. "Priceless!"

Raine couldn't take it anymore. Maybe if it were a little less full of itself she could handle this with some level of lucidity. But gloating about killing a good man by deception of the foulest kind was way over the line. Now it was time to give it what it deserved. Death would come swiftly on the wings of passionate fire.

The Lieutenant's shoulders fell at this. First off they didn't have time for what was coming. And second it was dangerous waters to dabble in vengeance. Wasn't Scar enough of an example?

"That's settled, you killed Hughes. Now that I know that as a fact there's no need to say anything else Envy. I'm going to burn you to ash starting with your tongue." She threatened darkly making sure both her ignition gloves were on properly. This was what she'd been hunting for. And now she'd give Envy the same merciless regard it'd given Maes.

"Fullmetal, I'll handle this. This prey is mine."

The others reluctantly made to leave.

Envy didn't expect the suddenness of an attack when he tried to stop the others from leaving the battlefield. But the tongue in it's mouth was on fire in a heartbeat. Envy fell pain depriving it of strength.

"Can you really afford to talk to them when you have me to deal with? Judging by the way you run your mouth I'd say you have a fat tongue. Must be why it burns so well." Raine taunted.

Ed asked Rhodri if they were sure.

"We'll manage somehow." He assured the younger man.

Envy's tongue healed and it gave a grin, "What a loyal friend you are, as a sign of my respect I'll fight you using my full strength." It suddenly transformed growing into a huge hulking beast. The thing was reminiscent of a dog with extra legs and human faces in it's skin. "It's not easy to hold back in this form, don't say I didn't warn you!" Envy roared.

Alchemic energy shot from the Colonel's fingers straight for it's eyes. There was a sudden flash of heat and fluid exploded from the thing's eye sockets.

"How does it feel to have all the fluid in your eyes boiled away?" Raine asked nonchalantly. This was a woefully unmatched fight and it was apparant. What did the thing think it was doing making itself bigger? But that was ok, she could work with a larger target. It made it so much easier to inflict pain.

 _Snap!_ Fire engulfed the entire thing for a few seconds long enough to burn every single inch of it's body.

"Thanks for the bigger target. Did you honestly think having a huge body would help you win? Idiot!" She admonished. She couldn't believe her opponent's foolishness. This wasn't Edward Elric it was fighting. This was Raine Mustang, the famed Flame Alchemist. The woman was accurately considered a 'human weapon'. It should have at least known that much.

"I'll make you suffer this pain again and again until you stay dead!" She promised.

Envy healed and it looked at the woman a little more seriously. Without warning it slammed it's tail into the wall causing debris to rain down on the two humans. It used the distraction to dash through the odd doors.

Raine made a face. What a coward.

"You stay here Lieutenant!" She ordered before navigating the rubble and following after the homunculus.

Rhodri stood for a moment before taking a deep breath and going in too. The Colonel would just have to be mad at him. He was though the one watching his back and neither one could afford Raine to let herself get into more trouble than she could handle.

Rhodri searched for Raine or Envy. Either one was a necessity in a different way. If he could manage to kill Envy before the Colonel than there was a chance at saving the woman he'd promised to follow into hell. If he found her than he would assume his role as guardian.

The sound of footsteps around the corner. He dare not take a chance that it was his C.O. Just because Envy was usually barefoot and these bore the distinct clack of boots meant nothing. He could shape shift into anyone, including Raine herself.

Rhodri knelt gun leading the way just at the corner. He spun around gun aimed at the Colonel or was it? The voice and likeness was identical to the woman he had spent many years with. "Stay close Lieutenant." She said.

She lead the way down a corridor her back to him. Rhodri pulled his gun on her head. The click of the hammer alerting the woman in front of him.

"What are you doing Lieutenant? Who do you think you're pointing that gun at?"

There was the inkling of doubt this was his leader. Why would she ask that? She would have proven who she was with a simple phrase only the two knew.

"Who? Don't make me laugh." Rhodri's voice was mocking. "The Colonel calls me Rhodri when we're alone." He grinned when the woman in front of him spun around energy sparking around the face.

"So that's how you two are?" Envy asked surprised.

"Nope." _Bang!_ A bullet shattered Envy's head entering one side and exiting the opposite.

"I lied, but thanks for taking the bait." The soldier said smoothly. He wondered if Envy would be shocked to hear it was much deeper than any simple romance between the two. Beyond understanding was his devotion to the Flame Alchemist. Raine knew this and the two only kept up a proper commander-subordinate relationship to keep out of trouble. "This is where you die." He said at the monster.

Rhodri didn't wait to see the homunculus heal itself. He emptied the first gun then pulled the two on the back of his belt. _Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_... He just kept firing until empty clicks echoed from the weapons.

Too occupied to reload he dropped them and went for the rifle on his back. Envy saw an opening and attacked. Rhodri dodged enough so that the homunculus' claws only grazed his cheek.

A bullet in the leg rewarded Envy for the drawing of human blood. More high powered perfect shots pounded the artificial human. Enraged it let it's arm extend under the floor for a sneak attack that threw the Lt. off balance. Writhing flesh wrapped around him and slammed him to the ground.

Rhodri gasped as the air blasted out of his lungs and his back throbbed.

"I'll beat you like a rag doll and throw you at your precious Colone's feet!" Envy announced triumphantly.

 _Fwoom!_ Flames engulfed the creature and the fleshy bonds vanished. Rhodri took a breath grateful as Raine stepped up from an intersecting tunnel. "What are you doing to my precious Lieutenant?" She asked.

She took a haughty pose and snapped again. More fire lit up the darkness warming her face. Again her fingers pressed together and the ignition gloves created a spark that became a violent inferno. Her eyes were dark and full of hatred. So pitch black that no love or compassion even touched them.

Rhodri knew that now was the time to be her consciounce. He watched the flames fade away and Envy sat there staring up at the Flame Alchemist in fear. It was the first time he'd seen any homunculus display a genuine realization that they could die. Not even Lust had been afraid when Raine burned him to death.

She turned a hate filled pair of worried eyes on her subordinate, "Don't be reckless Lieutenant. I said I would take care of it." She said quietly.

"Don't look down on me!" Envy screamed at the Colonel. Raine's fingers snapped as she lifted her arm in it's direction. Once again flames devoured the fleshy homunculus. This time instead of regenerating, the ugly little monster that was Envy replaced the nearly human visage.

Rhodri rose slowly picking up a handgun and reloading it quickly. He had to put this madness to rest before it went too far. He just hoped it hadn't yet.

The thing was like a reptile with eight legs and a long wispy tail. Two large eyes looked around pleadingly. "Not again." It whispered trying to scurry away.

A boot came down hard on it. "So this is your true form? You bastard." Her voice was disgusted. "Envy, the name means jealousy. I now see jealousy is truly an ugly sin." Her voice mocked the thing under her boot. She pressed her foot down harder enjoying the feel of something soft squirming beneath it.

This was truly what the thing deserved. To be snuffed out by the humans it had made so much fun of. It had mocked the strong and brave people it took the form of by imagining itself a higher form of existence. How ironic that it was lying prone under her foot.

She decided it's fate and she knew what that fate was. It was a promised fate for killing the man she had loved like a brother. Maes Hughes had been her most trusted friend. He had been a good father and a brilliant soldier. By murdering Hughes Envy had consequently ruined the happiness of Elicia and Gracia. The doting husband and father would never grace the home he'd worked so hard for again.

"Get out of my sight for good Envy!" Raine pressed her fingers together snapping.

Rhodri's gun clicked just behind her head. "What's the meaning of this Lieutenant?" She asked in surprise.

"That's enough Colonel, I will take it from here." Rhodri looked at her begging the logical scientific side of the alchemist to reign in her hatred and anger.

"One more flame and it's done. I won't allow you to dirty your hands, lower your gun." She ordered coldly.

Rhodri had hoped he didn't have to invoke the deep duty as Mustang's guardian, and excecutioner. "I can't obey that order Sir, please put your hand down." His voice was gentle but firm. He need not remind her of his promise.

Raine turned to look at him. "I'm not joking, lower your gun!" She yelled.

The sound of alchemy not from her hand made her pause long enough to see Edward cause the stone floor to toss Envy from under her into the alchemist's gloved automail hand.

"Fullmetal, hand it over." The Colonel demanded turning her attention to Ed and Scar who had come to the scene in the nick of time.

Something deep inside of Raine told her it was ok, but she didn't want that. She wanted vengeance for the death of Hughes. He hadn't deserved such a cruel murder by the hands of a thing that had assumed his wife's appearance.

"No way!" Ed replied defiantly. Even now he refused the Colonel's orders. The short man was resolved not to give in.

"That thing needs to die in the most painful way possible for what it's done! Hand it over!" The Flame Alchemist was borderline psycho by the shrill tone of her voice. There was no doubt she wanted it to suffer for what it had done, but what good was that? What did it say about the things she had done and the fact that she was still alive?

"If we share the same enemy I won't stop you." Scar said. "I have no right to stand in the way of someone else's vengeance, but I wonder what kind of world can be created by a beast hiding in the skin of a person?" He eyed her skeptically.

The Ishvalan's words struck a nerve deep down inside, but she was too angry to let it resonate to her current mindset.

"I won't let you kill Envy. But I have no intention of letting it live, I'll finish it off." Rhodri said his gun still aimed at Mustang's head.

Raine clenched her fingers. "But after all this time I've finally got the killer cornered!" The hatred in her voice echoed off the brick walls hollowly. Why didn't anyone understand? It had killed Hughes, didn't it deserve her flavor of retribution for such atrocity?

"I know but," The Lieutenant yelled back desperately. He was trying so hard to reach her. What if she didn't relent? Would he have the strength to shoot her in the head? "Right now your actions aren't for the good of the country or even your comrades!" He couldn't stand the thought that Raine had let herself go this far. "Coldblooded hatred!" He announced. "That's what's driving you!"

His hand shook as he prepared to fire if he didn't get the desired response. "Please Colonel, you mustn't take that path." He closed his eyes breifly caught up in his own emotions he clenched his teeth not wantig to see what he had to do next.

"If you intend to shoot me go ahead." Her voie was like ice. Hughes deserved to rest in peace knowing his killer had been brought down by someone he had trusted. "But what will you do after I'm dead?" Her voice turned curious in a sort of hateful way.

Rhodri swallowed hard staring at her in disbelief. "I have no intention of living alone." He said mournfully. "I will erase my life along with the secret to flame alchemy that has led good men to madness." He meant every word of it. What good was life without the woman he was most loyal to?

There was a snap and the wall to their side exploded in fire. Everyone looked in shock at the woman they were trying to save.

"I can't allow that, I'm not losing you too." Raine whispered in self-loathing. Her hands fell to her sides. Sanity returned in a rush at the thought of him committing suicide. And it was not forgiving for what she'd been about to do to herself.

"Look at me," She murmured. "Scolded by a child, preached to by a former enemy," She swallowed hard, "And worst of all driving you to consider such a thing. What a fool I've been." She turned and looked at Rhodri. "Lower your gun Lieutenant." She placed her hand over the weapon, "I'm sorry."

Her legs gave out and she landed on the ground in a sorry heap before her most trusted soldier. The onlookers watched in relief as Rhodri slid down to join her. A sigh of relief escaped. He couldn't believe that she'd actually listened to reason. The Colonel was a rash woman often enough that it had looked so hopeless.

Silence passed for a brief moment as everyone realized what might have just happened and the consequences of that. Ed and Rhodri had both bought the Colonel's dream. Ed had promised to cash in his debt only when the goal was accomplished. The Lieutenant had nearly been forced to act out the role he'd agreed to, the role he prayed he would never have to fill.

Wild emotions dispelled slowly though and the group made no move until Envy freaked out. For a final time he tried to antagonize the four into going at it like old times. They had so many reasons to fight with each other and yet here they were. And the Ishvalan had gone so far as to warn Raine of her near fatal mistake. Why did he care? Had he been suckered into believing the Flame Alchemist's idealistic dream? Why wasn't Edward taking action for the death of his girlfriend's parents? Why wasn't Scar exacting 'the will of Ishvala' on Mustang?

Had they all gone insane?

In the end no one killed Envy, because the homunculus couldn't stand the thought of humans working together for the greater good. Especially when the group was made up of people who all had reasons to kill each other. It was beyond it's understanding of the human heart. Infuriated by Ed mentioning that Envy was jealous of humans it committed suicide while they all watched pitying the thing. It really had a sad existence, all alone working for a goal it had no stake in.


	6. While Dancing

**A/N: Hey all, so this one I guess you could say has a Jane Austen influence to it...Guess I was in a real romantic mood for this chapter. Certainly wasn't what I had intended when I sat down to type but I like it rather well.**

If someone had said parties were comparable to hell he would have agreed with a smirk. This was exactly how he felt, especially when it was his aunt who threw said parties. He didn't think a party was befitting at the current moment. There were far more important matters to attend to. Like clearing the fields.

But his aunt was in charge until he reached the proper age so what could he do? Throw a fit and expect everything to drop because he demaned so? No he'd show up, late. Very late if he could manage. The grandfather clock behind him chimed seven times.

"The party is starting." He whispered in an agitated tone. Like clockwork music began to drift up from the floor below. The sound of loud giddy salutations rose with the harmonies of piano and violin.

Guests were in his house and he should be greeting them. But with so much weight on his shoulders he didn't think he could. His aunt would handle the party, scold him later, and finally remind him why the party was crucial at such a tragic time.

Dressed in a dark indigo military uniform and standing before a long wood framed mirror was a dark haired young man. His appearance spoke of late twenties with no facial hair and a slightly rounded jawline. Pitch black eyes, the distinct sign of his lineage, glared back at the pale face.

"Returning as a hero?" He asked himself. "I hardly feel like one."

The dress uniform was a little loose now, he'd lost some weight in the months since he'd been gone. Honestly it was near impossible to have an appetite when you watched hundreds of soldiers die on the battlefield.

Though he was presentable he fidgeted with the gold epaulettes on his shoulders and then with the braid that hung over the right side of his chest. He checked that the white gloves were straight, imagined a spot on his black leather shoe, and polished at it with the side of his hand. The silver trim reflected the lights nearest him shining brightly.

 _I'm so obvious in this thing._ He griped.

Both comrade and enemy alike had littered the once peaceful fields and deserts between his home in East City and the desert near the border of Amestris. The war had finally ended when there was no one else to kill.

He tried to tell himself it was for a good cause. But the dead were haunting him rather well tonight. Here he was about to go down to an unnecessary party and celebrate the victory. But who would be so cold as to celebrate killing hundreds of people all because they didn't get along with you?

Roy Mustang certainly didn't feel like he deserved the praise and congratulations that was waiting for him on the ground floor.

He looked around the room searching for any item that would catch his interest. Something to distract him until his aunt sent someone to find him.

But the room was immaculatley clean with only the furniture and decor. Green papered walls, white framed windows, a mahogany desk with the proper acoutrements, brass floor lamp, brass sconces with new electric lights, canopied fourposter bed, glass paned book cases filled with old and new volumes, tapestried floor rug, and thick dark green curtains. _How exciting._

With nothing to really draw his attention he sighed heavily.

"You really shouldn't slouch."

Roy straightened and turned at the familiar voice. The dark haired man who owned it was leaning against the open door frame a sort of curious gleam in his green eyes. He wore a similar uniform but with less decoration. It was obvious Roy outranked him in military status. The man's trim was grey not silver and he wore simple stripes over his shoulders instead of the rows of short cropped gold braids that adorned Roy.

"It's rude to enter a room without knocking." Roy said but his voice held no anger or agitation. He was actually pelasantly surprised by the visitor.

"I figured I would make an exception just this once."

"I thought you weren't coming Hughes." Roy said almost smiling.

"I remembered I owe you one for saving my sorry self on the field." Maes Hughes replied.

"Couldn't expect a more useful payback." Roy said.

"Ready?"

"Am I ever ready for these things?"

Hughes cuckled. "You act like everyone's your enemy."

"Some of them are." Roy murmured.

"Only the ones with their eyes on your position."

"How many ladies?" Roy asked before striding towards his friend.

"Didn't really get a count, but I saw a lot of skirts from the stairs."

Roy groaned. Why was it that as he inched closer to the day he inherited his title the number of gainful ladies increased?

"I really don't feel inclined to dancing." He said darkly.

"Still fighting?" Hughes asked knowingly.

"I don't think this is the way to start off after having been at war."

"I agree, but I'm just as stuck as you are. Having the respect and not the title or power must be annoying."

Roy said nothing in return as they started down the hall. Hughes walked a step behind him mindful of the difference in rank.

At the landing he could hear everything. The crowd of happy party goers was raucious in their mirth. It angered Roy that people were celebrating the fact that blood had been spilt. Even if the victory ensured their safety it still felt wrong celebrating the massive amount of bodies the war had produced. War wasn't something you forgot once it was over, it was a clash of two entities that just refused to get along. The noisy arguing of men who behaved like spoiled brats. It was pouring out of hatred and fear that consumed whatever lay in it's path.

War didn't care about the destruction left behind. It cared not for the lives taken or destroyed, not for the buildings brought to rubble, not for the fields reeking of decay, and certainly not for the soldiers that returned home with visions of blood and destruction in their eyes.

Agitated and still on edge from having just returned earlier that day, Roy came down the stairs in a huff landing on the wooden floors only to have his smiling aunt gesture toward him.

 _Please, isn't coming down bad enough?_ Roy wanted to aboutface and march up the stairs to his room and hide in his closet. Not that it wouldn't prevent those with longer noses than was proprieitary to go searching for him.

"Ah there he is now," Lady Chris Mustang said looking at the ladies and gentlemen gathered.

All eyes turned to him in an instant.

Roy deadpanned. Too many faces eager to get a moment of his time. Some wanted to hear the tales of imagined glory, others were seeking to ensnare his heart, and some wanted to assail him with questions to seek out any weakness he might have.

Hughes coughed in a poor attempt to sheild a chuckle.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Roy said nodding his head at the guests.

Lady Mustang gave a satisfied nod before regaining the attention as hostess.

Roy with Hughes in tow found a quiet corner.

"Too much." Roy growled.

"There's a lot of females in here." Hughes said wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm not interested." Roy snapped.

"You have to pick someone someday. They expect it from you."

"Exactly why I refuse. Those women don't want my affections or my heart, they simply want my status. All of them are here to seek out my future wealth. And why are there so many after we've just announced victory over the enemy? Don't they know I need time like every soldier needs time?"

"A soldier with a rank and civilian status isn't allowed such a luxury." A third voice broke in. An aging aristocrat with the smile of a cat approached.

"General Atwood." Roy and Hughes saluted on instinct.

"Nonsense." He waved away the decorum.

"What's a fine handsome Captain like yourself complaining about? You've got a whole group of women waiting for you like a buffet table. You don't have to look at them all, but you should see if any are worth your interest." Atwood said jovially. He obviously saw this as a grand opportunity as a male.

"I'm not feeling up to the excitement of the party. I've only just returned home General." Roy replied politely. Damned fools thought he'd be after a woman right after seeing men die for two opposing causes. How could anyone even entertain the idea of attempting romance with battlefield still vivid in their memory?

"You could muster something I'm sure." Atwood walked away without another word.

"Hello Sir Mustang." A femenine voice timdily approached.

Roy turned his eyes onto a petite young lady with the gleam of hope in her sable eyes. She wore a pale yellow dancing gown made of shimmering fabric that was aappropriately shaped into a wide bell shape. The straps covered her shoulders meeting just above her cleavage. She smiled at the two men warmly.

"Greetings Lady-?" Roy waited for her to supply her name.

"Raven, Katerina Raven."

"General Raven's daughter?" Hughes asked out of turn in curiosity. The girl nodded not removing her eyes from Roy.

"I assume you are here with your father?" Roy asked dodging the question she was impatiently waiting for him to ask.

"Of course." Her eyes were bright and Roy felt awful for not having the desire to even offer a dance.

"I'm surprised he has recovered enough to attend."

"Father's much too relieved in our triumph to stay home."

 _Triumph? Is that what they call it when your side kills the most people?_

"I see." Roy was about to shake the girl away by saying he had a need to see her father when his aunt's piercing black eyes bore into him. They warned him not to make trouble with her guests. He bit back a sigh and inclined his head to Katerina.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked as politely as he could. He was pretty annoyed with the woman watching him from afar. What right did she have to expect him to not only participate but to entertain her company as well?

As Roy took the girl on the dance floor and ignored her chattering voice as they danced he caught the sound of something approaching through the music and conversation. He looked up just in time to see a haggard blond man and a younger woman enter through the front doors.

The music stopped as all eyes turned. Roy looked them over closely. The man had long hair and a beard, his eyes were brown and he wore clothing that, while obviously his finest, was outdated by a decade or so.

The young lady with him had hair and eyes like him imparting that the two were related. The lady wore a soft blue gown with straps that gathered on the sides of her shoulders and a firm bell shaped skirt. Slightly darker tassled trim brushed the floor as she stepped into the main entry. The dress boasted a snug bodice with a sweetheart neckline that gave her ample chest just the right definition. She was by no means petite, but her full figure advertised that she would be far better company on a cold night than the tiny little things standing in packs and staring at her. Her heels clicked as everyone remained silent.

"Lord Hawkeye," Lady Mustang said greeting the latecomers.

"Forgive me madam, our carriage was nearly run off the road by highway men. We apologize at arriving so late."

"All is forgiven." The dark haired woman smiled at them. "Please join the festivities."

As if late guests weren't enough of a shock Roy found himself unconciously marching toward the blond woman. Her brown eyes did not flitter around like most of the girls who sought him. Instead they looked clearly at everything and everyone. He didn't even realize he'd forgotten momentarily the images of violence in his head.

Her eyes fell on the stranger approaching and it was obvious who he was. His eyes met hers silently and she almost stepped forward.

"Lord Hawkeye may I have permission to dance with your daughter?" Roy was shocked and at perfect ease with his words.

He could feel the eyes on him. The rumors that Berthold Hawkeye was mad had circulated even to his ears. That didn't matter. He sure had a pretty daughter. The thought barely registered as the older man nodded approvingly.

"Would you care to dance miss Hawkeye?" Roy bowed to her and a few girls gasped. He'd never done the same for them.

"Thank you Sir Mustang." She replied.

Roy liked her voice instantly. It wasn't the high pitched whine that Raven's daughter carried nor the repugnant haughty sneer some of the other guests used. It was a smooth melodic voice like the middle range of a piano's keys.

When her proper curtsy ended he took her in his arms and the musicians struck up a lively waltz.

Roy smirked when he caught a glimpse of his aunt's face. She was both shocked and relieved. Never had her nephew shown this amount of interest in any lady he'd ever been introduced to.

Katerina was on the sidelines pouting and complaining to her mother who scolded her for speaking aloud.

"May I have the honor of knowing the lady's given name?"

"Riza."

"An unusual but not unpleasant name." Roy smiled.

"You are too kind Sir Mustang."

"Would you mind if I asked you to call me Roy?" He whispered conspiratorially. "Mustang sounds so cold and formal."

"But isn't that the purpose?" Riza asked keeping her voice low. "I haven't the audacity to say your first name aloud. Not when we've only just met."

"So you favor wisdom over requests?" Roy asked. He could tell by her tone she would have obliged had there not been polite society watching.

"When the situation allows it, yes." She answered. "I much prefer to remain unmoved than do something silly."

"Like court someone you have no interest in?"

"Are you implying the girls here are boring?"

"Would you laugh if I said yes?"

Her response was a stifled giggle.

The waltz picked up and he twirled her deftly in his arms. "I was afraid all the fighting had made me forget to dance."

"Apparently you haven't forgotten a single step." Riza complimented. It was obvious she was enjoying the dance. A few couples were trying to keep up with the pair but it seemed useless.

The two were enjoying the floor until the song ended. For a few moments they stood on the floor waiting to hear what would play next.

"My isn't she an odd one."

"Why her father must have let her eat whenever she felt like it."

"Such boldness in her eyes, she's not meek at all."

"Where's her bonnet. Why is her head not properly covered?"

"I hear her father went crazy when his wife died of illness."

"They say he stays locked in his study all day."

"I hear that Riza, that's her name, likes to read books."

"I wonder if her father keeps her isolated?"

Riza blushed as the voices in the room drifted to her. Roy frowned. "Perhaps we should sit the next one out?"

"Please."

Riza curtsied, turned, and nearly rushed to her father.

Roy spun on the women talking in a corner. His eyes glared. "Have you ladies enjoyed the gossip?" He asked. The mothers and daughters talking suddenly paused. They all looked at him dumbfounded. "As the gentleman of the house I asked you a question." Roy pressed.

"I do believe they are merely curious." His aunt broke in. The women all nodded eagerly, politely but eagerly. She made sure her nephew didn't lash out at them. All she needed was the young man's temper to get out of hand.

"I thought curiosity was a dangerous thing for a woman's mind." Roy's voice was low as he turned away.

Silence remained at his back and he smirked. _Foolish little twits_. He didn't mind a little curiosity in a woman, if focused on the proer subject that is.

Riza sat on an empty chair a cup of tea in her hands. Now she remembered why she usually begged her father to ignore party invitations.

Why did they treat her so differently? Certainly the fact that her body was naturally of a slightly larger size wasn't that bad? Even the women who could have shamelessly been called fat had agreed with those statements. Her bonnet was gone. She'd discovered it was lost after the carriage was nearly overturned.

Was it wrong of her to enjoy what her eyes took in? Should she not take in the little details around her?

"Care for some company?" It was Mustang gesturing to the chair at her right.

"Please." Riza replied her thoughts brightening.

In all honesty she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a real conversation with a person.

"Feeling better?" Roy asked.

"Certainly, thank you."

"Have you any interests?" The man was for more intrigued with her than he usually was with possible wives.

"I like the outdoors, preferably in the morning." Riza supplied not fearing what he would think. "What is it you enjoy spending your leisure time doing?"

"I prefer to do nothing." Roy admitted. He wasn't lazy, he just didn't feel up to doing anything if no one was expecting it from him.

"As in you rest?" Riza inquired.

"As in I sit under my favorite tree and think." Roy said. "I seem to have too many ideas some days."

"Ideas can be good if properly utilized." Riza replied.

"Such fast cunning." Roy complimented. Her cheeks warmed.

"Dance with me?" Roy asked when her color had lightened.

"Yes."

The two were back on the floor this time performing an upbeat minuet.

Roy's aunt was staring at the young man in wonder. "He's never been taken with a lady before."

"I find my daughter is the same." Berthold murmured. "I'd say they quite fancy each other."

"Does that worry you?" Chris asked.

"Not in the least. I am glad to see her enjoying herself with such a fine young man. You've done well in lieu of his parents."

"Please, that young man has learned more from his father's memory than he did from me."

He chuckled.

"My they are getting along." Berthold looked back at the two youngsters to see them share a gentle laugh.

His voice was quiet and amused as he spoke. "Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye."


	7. The Soldier and the Nurse

**A/N: In honor of Veteran's Day have a WWII inspired reality where Roy is a British soldier and Riza is an American nurse. The battle talked about is part of the Allied Invasion of Sicily. I did my research beforehand so it should be relatively accurate, there is always room for error.**

 **British Slang Translations:**

 **Jerry=German soldier**

 **Bloody= equivalent to the F word**

 **Blast= damn**

British Eighth Army Major Roy Mustang opened his eyes to darkness. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Obviously it was late at night because there was no sound at all. It was deadly quiet. Had the Island of Sicily been secured then? He couldn't remember a victory or a loss.

Images of the battlefield at Catania flashed in his mind. He shuddered at the memory of blood and gunfire. As he acclimated to being awake he noticed his situation was more than sleep. Had he been injured in the battle? He was on a stiff cot wearing simple bedclothes. In his arm was an I.V. drip and he could just smell bleach and antisceptic.

Feeling slightly startled at the revelation the young British officer tried to sit up. Both of his hands sceamed out in pain when he positioned them to push himself up and he relented. It was only then that he felt the pain of multiple gashes and wounds on both hands. He gingerly brought one to the other in this wretched blackness and felt multiple rows of stitches and bandages.

"What has happened to me?" He whispered in a deep resonant voice. The pain in his hands was worsening by the second.

"Oh, Major Mustang!" A femenine voice called out.

Roy turned to the sound and tried to blink. That was when he realized there were bandages over his eyes. He raised a hand slowly and felt soft gauze covering the bridge of his large sharp nose. Only then did he realize that the pain in his eyes wasn't from straining them to see in the darkness. They were sore and dry even under wraps.

"Where are we?" Roy asked in a polite tone. For the moment he would swallow the slight fear rising in him and learn what he could.

"I am Riza Hawkeye Head Nurse of the U.S. Seventh Army Hospital Unit." The voice began, "We are in Catania in a building converted into a hospital." Gentle hands pulled up into a sitting position with practiced ease.

"The Allies took Sicily?"

"Yes," Riza replied.

"Nurse, how long have I been unconcious?" Roy asked trying to get better bearings. He had begun to hear other noises: whispered voices, metal scraping on stone, papers shifting, someone sneezing, and the sound of the nurse beside him breathing.

"Three weeks in and out of it Major. It is August 27th." She supplied.

"What are the conditions of my injuries?" Roy asked again. If he didn't have bandages over his eyes he could see it for himself.

"Do you remember what happened last?" Riza answerd with a question of her own. The man shook his head. "A grenade exploded right in front of you. Your hands and eyes recieved the brunt of the explosion. You tried to sheild your face. Your hands took a lot of shrapnel and the doctor is worried about your vision returning. We will not be able to assess your vision for another week."

Roy swallowed dryly. A week before he would know if his vision was lost. That would be a long time for him to wait. Patience had never been a virtue in his arsenal so he could already see himself agonizing for seven days. "And my hands, will they heal completely?"

The man was intelligent enough to know that if his hands had been on the mend for three weeks already they should not be in as much pain as they were. It was like they were on fire constantly.

"Dr. Knox says there is a high risk for permanent nerve damage. While you may retain a good deal of feeling in your hands the dexterity will diminish." Riza's gentle voice was soft on his ears.

It was apparent that she had been a nurse for some time. The things she had seen were probably comparable to his own awful sights. Even though she were delivering what could be awful news her voice held a hopeful tone. She didn't sound like she pitied him at all and he was grateful for that.

He winced as the pain only increased.

"You should rest." Riza's voice turned concerned. Roy mused about the blandness of her American accent as he sighed.

"First can I get a drink of water?" His throat was so dry he could feel it closing up.

"Yes of course." Riza replied. There was a brief silence as she left his side. For a moment Roy was alone with his thoughts. While conversing wih the nurse he had been able to keep his mind focused on obtaining answers. Now that he had them he was stuck with the fear of what could be.

 _Lose my bloody eyesight? I will be discharged and sent home to be pitied and gaped at. I can not accept that fate._ "Blast." He murmured angrily. Here he was fighting those blooming jerries to end the regime of Hitler and now he might be turned out due to injuries? It just did not sit well with him.

"Here we go Major," Riza said returning. "Cold water."

Roy absently lifted his hand to accept the drink. "Thank you." He said as she placed the tin cup against his sore hand. The cool metal felt good to his inflamed skin. She kept her fingers on the cup and though he tried his fingers remained stiff as he tried to grasp it.

After grimacing in pain he let the nurse bring the rim of the cup to his lips. He took a long swallow of the cool liquid. It had a strong mineral taste he didn't care for but he drank it anyways.

"Now get some rest. Your body needs time to heal." Riza said. Roy leaned back down onto the pillow trying to relax.

Roy awoke that evening to hear two voices talking above him. "Ah here he is now." It was a gruff American voice that grated on the ears. "Tell me how you feel son."

The Major had to remember that Americans used the term 'son' to assume authority over someone younger than them. "How do you suppose I feel?" Roy replied sarcastically. "I may have very well lost my eyesight and my fingers in one day."

"It's not going to be easy Major, and for your sake I pray it ain't that bad. I know lots a folks who've overcome their wartime injuries. It just takes time." Dr. Knox's voice took on a slightly softer edge.

Roy was silent as he pondered the word _ain't_ it was unfamiliar to him.

"So far the only concern I have for you is that your hands are taking awful long to heal up. I suspect there is severe nerve damage. If some therapy doesn't help I don't know what will." Knox said.

Roy nodded his thanks. Suddenly his stomach growled and Knox chuckled. "I'll send the nurse with some dinner. As for your eyes, I can only wait to see if your vision is unharmed. We will start working your hands as soon as the stitches are gone. It shouldn't be more than two or three days."

"Understood Doctor." Roy replied.

"I have other patients to visit, but I'm here all night long." The American doctor offered. Roy smiled gratefully.

Footsteps grew quiet. Roy listened as a majority of patients talked or swore. Some were British others American. All of them were suffering injuries. Roy heard some talking about returning to duty after wounds were healed up. He envied them.

Footsteps approached. "Good evening Major." It was the head nurse. "Hungry?"

"Ma'am, I am famished." Roy corrected.

"Then let's take care of that." She replied and he heard a metal tray touch down on a table. "Would you like to try yourself?" Riza asked.

Roy opened his hand holding it out. She took his hand in hers and placed a cool metal utensil in it. He tried to curl his fingers around it and managed to get a rather primitive hold on it.

Riza guided his hand over to the tray and helped him scoop something into what he realized was a spoon. She released his hand and he brought it close to his face, he could smell oatmeal now and he fought making a face.

He really did not care for oatmeal even as a child he had disliked the flavor and texture. Here though he knew better than to complain so he opened his mouth and after first touching his nose ended up with a mouthful of oatmeal.

The meal took nearly three times as long as it normally would. Twice he dropped the spoon and had to grope for it. Riza stayed by his side offering help when he wanted it and trying to use encouraging phrases that weren't aimed for children.

"I am an utter mess." Roy observed. He felt awful having to rely on this kind nurse just to eat.

"I've seen far worse than you." She replied. "To be honest I enjoy your company greatly compared to some of the men who come through. Some aren't as strong as you are." She admired.

"Thank you," He felt warmth rise in his cheeks. "Do you never get sick of being a nurse?" He asked.

"It's my job to take care of patients." She reminded. "Now I have rounds to make so I suggest you try to sleep." He heard her stand up and nodded.

* * *

Three days passed and Knox removed the stitches. "We will start some simple therapy later and see if that improves their level of function." He said before leaving.

Roy said nothing. He was a little unnerved by feeling the little strings exit his skin. The process had been mildly painful as well so he really did not feel like talking at the moment.

Riza came by and noticed. "I see you've had your stitches removed. How do your hands feel?"

"Better I think." Roy answered. "They still sting, I guess I will have to wait for whatever therapy Dr. Knox has planned for me."

"I hope it helps." She said gently. Her fingers brushed his shoulder lightly.

Roy listened to her continue on her way and sighed. The darkness was driving him insane. The Major had begun praying that his eyesight was perfectly fine. The thought of living the rest of his life sightless was far more frightening than the sound of tanks and air raids. With weapons or attacks one could learn what to anticipate. It was not so with being blind. Unable to see anything one could walk right into their death simply becase they had not seen it.

When Dr. Knox returned later that afternoon Roy bombarded him with questions. "So what kind of therapy is this?"

"It uses massaging of the hands to loosen the stiff muscles." Knox replied.

"And if it does not work will I ever be able to do simple things like hold a pen or button a shirt?" Roy asked. His need to see things had translated into a need to know information.

"That depends on how hard you try. If you will your hands to move in the manner you want I am sure you can make them cooperate most of the time."

"What about my eyes, what do you know about them?" The Brit continued.

"Just that they took a good hit, they were scratched and a little burned when you first came in. Now the eyes have the potential to heal up just fine, but every now and again the injuries are too much for even them." Knox was growing bored of the questions as he massaged one of the soldier's hands.

Roy sat in silence trying to notice any difference in his hands.

* * *

A few more days passed and the bandages were being removed. "Now close your eyes and get ready for a lot of blinding light." Dr. Knox warned.

He and Riza were unwinding the long roll of gauze around Roy's head. When the last layer came off Roy slowly opened his eyes. He heard the suspended breath of the nurse and the quiet sigh from Knox.

For a moment Roy waited for the darkness to dissipate. After a few moments Riza spoke up, "Can you see?" She asked hope in her voice.

"Nothing." Roy replied bitterly. His brow furrowed deeply and he ran a hand through his short hair. "I can not see a single bloody thing." He growled.

"I am so sorry Major." Dr. Knox said regret tinging his gruff voice.

"It is not your fault. The battle has claimed my sight not you. Thank you for doing what you could."

"It wasn't enough." Riza whispered.

"I like to believe these things happen for a reason, sometimes the change it causes can a make a person's life better or make it worse. Either way I don't believe it just randomly happens." Knox added before walking away.

Roy burried his face in his hands in despair. He was blind and would be shipped home in this disgraceful state.

Feminine hands rubbed his shoulders supportively. She said nothing until he raised his head.

"I'm sorry." Riza began. "But perhaps the doctor is right. And you never know, in a few years we might be able to heal blindness completely."

"If only." Roy replied wistfully.

* * *

A week later Roy stood outside the bathroom of the makeshift hospital and ran his healed hands along the front of his dress uniform. He could feel the stiff collar was in place, the tie nice and tight, his lapels were smooth, cap secure on his head, and the buttons were a mess. He sighed. His fingers were better now but he had still lost enough control that these simple tasks had become much larger.

Riza approached, he could tell by the sound of her footsteps. "Major can I help you?" She asked it not as if she saw what was wrong, but as if she were just offering any little assistance.

"Please." Roy replied glad to not have to ask for it himself. Suddenly her fingers were against his chest. They glided over his uniform as she undid the work he had failed and then deftly put them in order. She smoothed everything out when she was done and he managed to place a hand over one of hers.

"Thank you." He said in a soft voice.

"Anytime." Riza replied a little playfully. She grew quiet and Roy tilted his head to the side.

"Are you flirting with a patient?" Roy asked mischeviously.

"Not nearly as much as you are." She said poking him.

"Can I ask one more favor before I leave?" His voice was quiet again.

"Ask."

"How about a little goodbye kiss?" His voice was soft and enticing.

The was a pause and he was afraid she would say no. Of course she did not feel that way about him. He was just another patient in need of her skills.

"Just a little one." She murmured before her lips brushed his. It was like electricty zinging through his lips. He found himslef pushing a little hard and she pulled away.

Roy sucked in a breath and raised his hand to his face. He gently felt his lips to make sure they were still there.

"What was that?" Riza asked finally.

"I have not the slightest." Roy replied equally confused. He then pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and offered it to her. "This is my home address. If you should wish to begin correspondance I know of a trustworthy chap who will be more than happy to oblige."

Riza took it silently. "I will try." She promised.

Roy smiled. "I believe it is time for us to part ways." He said sadly. Over the past two weeks she had been the only reason he had not gone insane. When rounds were over she had talked with him a little bit and the conversation had helped clear his mind of desperate thoughts.

"Unfortunately." Riza replied her tone matching his.

"Thank you, I would have gone mad otherwise." He added.

"You are most welcome." She replied before brushing her lips on his cheek. He blushed a little before an orderly approached calling his name.

Had he been able to he would have looked back and smiled at her so instead he waved his free hand in the air as he was directed to the building's exit.


	8. Was it Really Worth All This?

**A/N: This one is a SUPERVILLAIN version! I wanted to nod to classic comic/cartoon badguys. Also I thought it would be fun to have a twisted and demented Roy Mustang. This is meant to be a little outrageous. Also I wanted to tweak the whole character base, Hoenheim's "Brother" who is only mentioned in the story would be an AU version of Father. Please don't forget to tell me what you think!**

Riza stepped into the dark office a sheaf of papers in her hands. The business suit she wore clung to her hourglass figure accentuating her curves.

"What is this?" The dark haired man at the desk asked. His deep voice was curious as she stopped before him and offered the packet.

"The final piece." She announced in a sultry tone. Roy's sable eyes gleamed bright with excitement at this.

"So what kind of weakness does our enemy boast?" He asked taking the papers. Riza flicked the desk lamp on and bright light illuminated the two. Riza pushed the shade down more so it didn't blaze in their eyes.

"Two of them. Brothers like our enemies. They are unfortunately left alone while their father is away on business. And they are completely ordinary." Riza replied. Her voice was cold as she tapped a picture of two blond boys in suits.

"This is good work Riza. With these two we can finally implement the final attack. And once this is done our vengeance will be complete." He smirked.

"Shall I lead the men on this one?" She asked eager to see action. Her brown eyes glowed with impatience.

"Actually I was hoping you could help me with something else." He replied giving her a suggestive look. "Havoc and Fuery can handle the little bastards. I want you by my side tonight."

Riza nodded. "Anything for you Roy." She took the photos and the paper with their address on it and started to leave the office.

"Riza, you know where to find me." He said pleasantly.

"Why would I know that?" She asked playfully not turning to look at him.

She left the rom and then briskly marched down the halls to a large conference room where a group of gentlemen sat chatting about little things.

"We have orders." Riza said stepping into the room. They all turned to look at her eyes bright and shining. They were always eager for battle.

"Havoc and Fuery will be off to capture our targets. We want them completely unharmed." She commanded looking at the two men.

The blond Havoc grinned, "Ooh I've never kidnapped anyone before." He murmured.

"You better be careful not to kill them in the process." The bespectacled Fuery warned.

"That's why you both go." Riza reminded.

"The rest of us will stay here and go about our usual work. Breda and Falman will finish preparing the trap. We need it ready by sunrise." The other two men in the room nodded and left.

Havoc and Fuery rose looking at Riza. "Chief wants you close tonight doesn't he?"

Riza nodded a concerned look in her eyes. "He struggles with it more than the rest of us do."

She watched them all leave before turning off the light and leaving. The halls of the building they operated out of were dimly lit. The carpeted floors kept her heels from clacking as she stepped down a corridor and then turned to a lage pair of double doors at the end of it.

She opened the doors and slipped inside. She checked her watch and sighed when she realized it was eleven P.M. She had spent most of her day working hard on this final little bit.

The room was bright this time with the lights from the ceiling all on. The floor and walls were covered in stone and tile. The only object in the room was a large California king bed made of wrought iron.

The spread was a simple clean black.

Roy entered from the bathroom on the side. He shut the steel door behind him and smiled at her. "I take it the group is all off to work?"

"Of course." Riza replied.

"Then I ask you for your help tonight." He murmured. She closed the gap between them.

"For you anything." She promised gently. "Ever since that day my life belongs to you."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She melted into the passion he displayed and he guided her towards the bed. The two rolled on top of it. Roy pulled back to breath. His dark eyes were full of desire.

Riza looked into them and saw what he really needed. A moment where he could feel human again.

He undid the pins in her hair deftly. She returned the favor by popping open his dress shirt.

Fingers tangled in her hair as his lips pressed against hers again. Fingernails clawed into his back desperately. Gasping for breath they parted just barely. Riza looked into his eyes and begged him to come to her.

The pair melted into each other as adrenaline and passion possessed them.

The next morning Roy awoke with Riza snuggled against his chest. Her warm body against his made him smile. Then he remembered that they had things to do and Roy attempted to escape the covers without waking Riza.

She turned over but remained asleep.

Roy looked at the walls and floor and nearly swore aloud at the black scorch marks scattered around. Roy went to pick up his clothes from the previous day and sighed when his pants crumbled into ash at his touch.

Riza stirred and opened her chocolate eyes. "Roy?" She asked.

"Right here." He assured.

She rose and looked at the room. She said nothing at the sooty reminders of his power. When she walked by him half naked wearing his shirt he could just see the scar on her spine at the base of her neck.

He followed her into the bathroom dumping the unsinged clothes into a hamper. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"As I always do beside you." She replied. "Nightmares?" She asked not needing to explain.

Roy closed his eyes. "That Damn Hoenheim and his brother will pay for what they did to us." He growled.

Riza put a hand on his exposed chest. "That is what today is about." She agreed easing his soul.

They showered and dressed quickly.

Together they marched for the conference room. Roy was in a pair of black slacks, white dress shirt, black tie, and black leather jacket. Riza wore a simple skirt and blouse with a similar leather jacket.

When they entered the whole gang was together with two frightened new faces.

"Edward and Alphonse." Roy hissed. The brothers looked at him and their golden eyes grew wide.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Roy grinned vicously. "You are the guests of honor!"

"What do you want with us?" The older one demanded.

"My dear Edward, we want your father." Roy answered pleasantly. "He is the root of my troubles and I wish to amend that fact."

"Who are you?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Who?" Roy asked darkly. His eyes lost their friendly gleam and he stepped right in front of them. Fire ignited on his finger tips and he waved it close enough for them to feel the heat.

Shocked the elder brother glared. "You are the villain my father is trying to stop!"

Roy's eyes faltered down at the ground as he made an ugly face. He clenched his fists tightly. Havoc almost smacked the teen for saying it. The others held their breath or sighed.

"He is not the villain!" Riza snapped. Her brown eyes flashed with contempt for the children.

"I am the victim. Of your father's damned experiments." Roy said when he was in control of his emotions.

"My father is a good man. He made the heroes known as Team Genesis!" Alphonse argued.

"Yes, Genesis." Roy sneered. "Before that your father destroyed the lives of six people a decade ago. Most were simply visiting the hospital for a flu vaccine, others were there for injuries. Your father collected these six and did the unthinkable. He committed human experimentation on unwilling and unsuspecting subjects."

"My father would never," Alphonse fired back.

"He would." Riza said looking intently at them. "We are the proof."

"What?" Edward asked more confused than before.

"Listen kid, your father thought we would just rally to his cause, but when we realized what he had done to us we made our escape. We didn't even fully understand the extent of our transformations."

Roy made a hand gesture and Riza stood stock still her eyes seemed to glow as they scanned over the room. The brothers watched as her gaze landed on a chair made of steel. The furniture slowly began to melt.

She blinked and turned away.

"I've heard my father talk about eye experimentation. He said it would be the equivalent of laser vision."

"Do not think so lowly of her eyes." Roy snarled. "She has the best vision in the world, she can indeed melt things with that look, but she can also see through things." He said menacingly.

"You have already witnessed the power of Havoc and Fuery. Breda!" Roy ordered.

Breda walked up to the boys and asked them the most insane algebra question ever. Edward looked dumbfounded. Alphonse stared in awe. "Mental improvement." The younger boy whispered.

Then Falman who simply lifted the boys into the air without touhing them. "Telekenisis." Edward hissed.

"What about you?" They asked Roy as they were placed back on the floor.

He gave them a warning glare. "Fire." He whispered and the space between them lit up with a roaring blaze. "Your father wanted someone who could master the element man was only capable of harnessing. Unfortunately your father was a fool to think that fire could be tamed. In times of great emotion or when unconscious I can not control this power. The reason I hate your father so much more than I would is because of what this power has done."

The boys looked at him eager to hear the tale.

Roy gritted his teeth but continued. "After we escaped, we were found by paramedics, we passed out after using our powers the first time. In the hospital I lost control of my emotions. So did these five. We were all despodent and full of fear. The nursing staff tried to ease our spirits but to no avail. And then I had nightmares about what little experimentation I had been awake for. I awoke to screaming and smoke. I had caused the hospital to catch fire." Roy rubbed a hand over his face trying to finish the story. He shook with rage and Riza spoke up.

"In the end that fire killed several people. If not for our powers he would have been sentenced to death though he did not willingly commit arson." She said gently, mournfully.

"I am a fugitive thanks to your father." Roy growled.

"Maybe if you had stayed you would have learned how to overcome your emotions." Edward replied evenly. The fire between them grew inching closer until he could feel his brow dampening with sweat. The flames licked closer with each second until they were about to singe his eyebrows.

"Roy!" Riza cried out and the flames dissipated.

"I don't expect you to understand." He said giving the boys a distasteful look before leaving. Riza followed after quickly.

"You kids are awful." Havoc growled.

"H0w long before your father and his creations come for you?" Breda demanded running a hand through his red-brown hair.

Edward looked like he would stay silent but Alphonse wanted to say soemthing. "He could be here at any moment. You won't even know it."

"Ha!" Fuery admonished. "This may be a fully functional business, but it has the most advanced defenses you could imagine."

With that the two were left tied up in the conference room.

"I'll kill them!" Roy yelled.

"Don't." Riza begged.

"I want their father to suffer!" He roared.

"He will." She assured.

The two stormed down the halls to a room with a large screen and many computer banks.

They took two seats at the front and waited.

At noon the system alarm blinked. The screen showed the enemy approaching. Seven idiots in brown suits and one older man in a lab coat. They walked up to the front doors. "As instructed we have come for my children." Hoenheim called.

The door opened and they slowly entered.

Then Falman and Breda sprung the trap. Falman telikenetically separated the group forcing them into different corners. That is when Breda's containment units sparked to life effectively sealing one of the seven heroes in each.

Hoenheim stared in shock. "Who are you?" The older blond man demanded.

"Guess." Roy's voice echoed through the halls.

"Please just let my sons go." He begged.

"Not on our life Hoenheim." Roy growled.

A door opened. "If you want Team Genesis alive then follow the lights."

He stepped through the open door. A hall with two ways greeted him. The one to his left had been lit. He took it.

Then a door and he opened it. He was greeted by blackness. Suddenly orange light sprung up in the sconces on the walls. In the center of the room were his sons. Along the wall were five people. Four men and a woman in black leather jackets.

Roy stepped towards Hoenheim from the front. "Greetings Hoenheim."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you not recognize us?" Roy asked a little taken aback.

"Have you been the one attacking the members of Genesis?" Hoenheim asked.

"Yes." Roy grinned, "And so much more." He added grimly. "You created six before Genesis. You did it without permission and they rebelled. They escaped but not before promising vengeance."

"Generation one." The scientist breathed.

"Yes." Roy said closing the gap. "You made us monsters, now I believe you owe us." Roy said.

"What?"

"For putting us through the shame and humiliaton, and for defiling our humanity."

"I thought you would appreciate the chance to make a difference." The scientist replied.

"No!" Roy fired back. "You wanted good little robots to do what you were afraid of doing."

"I merely wanted to make you great."

"And none of us wanted that!" Havoc shouted impatiently.

"You will now pay." Roy said fire forcing Hoenheim into a corner and suddenly one of Breda and Falman's containment units came up from the floor and closed around him. There was enough space between the charged bars for him to see his sons.

Riza picked up a gleaming metal breifcase beside her and held it on her palms horizontally. Roy opened it and pulled out a large syringe filled with a cloudy white fluid. He thumped the glass tube to force out any airbubbles then gave it a test squeeze. Dribble escaped the end of the needle.

"Which one first?" Roy asked his enemy. "Edward or Alphonse?"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE KILL THEM!" Hoenheim screamed trying to grab the bars and getting shocked in the process. Sweat dripped from his brow as his harried golden eyes begged Roy not to do it.

"Kill?" Havoc asked from the corner. "The Boss doesn't kill anyone. This is your own special brand of superhuman juice."

Hoenhem stared in disbelief. "No one knows how to do it!"

"Except that the serum enhanced our brains and we reverse engineered your work by studying our blood." Breda said grinning.

"No." Hoenheim begged. "They are just children, not ready for such power."

"Neither were we." Roy growled.

"I accept it!" Edward yelled defiantly. "I'll take whatever power you can offer, the old man refuses to make me a hero."

"Brother no!" Alphonse shouted.

"My son please do not be so eager for power!"

"Too late." Roy approached the boy and pushed the needle deep into his forearm. Then he pressed the plunger in slowly. "This will hurt."

Everyone watched. Hoenheim yelled any offer he could but Roy pulled the empty syringe away and stepped back.

Edward stiffened then began to writhe in pain. He fell from his chair convulsing on the ground. "What have you done?" Hoenheim begged.

"Settled a score." Roy spat.

Riza had a second syringe in her hand and offered it.

"NO NOT ALPHONSE TOO!"

He did the same to the younger brother. When the two were lying uncouncious on the ground Roy looked at the scientist who had begun to weep.

"Don't act like it was so different than what you did to us." Riza said as she approached him. "You brought this upon your own head."

A containment unit enveloped the boys and then they moved out of the building along with the seven so called heroes who hadn't even been able to escape the traps. "I send you all home now." Roy said waving goodbye as they were loaded onto an airplane. " He and Riza climbed into the cockpit.

As they took off they could hear Hoenheim calling to his sons desperately. When they remained comatose he wailed promising that Roy would not get away with it. Roy chuckled as he shared a smile with Riza.

"I look forward to beating him in the future."

"I pray we never lose."


	9. Two Tickets to Hell

**A/N: Another horribly tragic AU. This time what if Roy didn't come to his senses after nearly killing Envy? What happens and how does Riza handle it? I am cruel and despicable. Please Enjoy and review!**

Riza Hawkeye looks at him sadly as she pulls the trigger. She tells herself not to cry even as her eyes fill with liquid that spills over her eyelids and down her cheeks. They carve trails through the dirt and blood on her face.

His head explodes into a bloody blossom of black hair and fragments of brain matter that fly out in all directions. It doesn't hit her but it lands at her feet and she gasps on a sob as her heart constricts violently.

Her gun slips from her hands having done its job. It lands on the stone floor with a clatter.

The limp body clad in blue and black falls to the ground. It shouldn't hurt this much. But it does. Even after all this time the pain is still too much for her. Riza slides to her knees the convulsions shaking her body. Her hands quiver on the filthy ground beneath her. She tries to regain control but she can't let go of the memories flooding her mind.

Inside of her a storm of sentimental moments plays through her mental vision. Moments she has always cherished. Of two teenagers learning to live together in a decrepit old house with a very strict alchemist, of rainy days watching the storm while drinking hot chocolate, and of saving each other's lives on a battlefield that never should have existed. Scenes from quiet days in an office where the most excitement is the reaction to funny stories being shared, of scathing sarcasm cutting down his ego at every opportunity, and the very times when they were so in tune with each other it was like they were one person. She remembers coded phonecalls where they pretended to be secret lovers, staying up late working on paperwork that made no sense, moments where they could read each other's minds, and those infuriating moments where he put himself in danger only to be saved by her.

Scar had dragged Edward away just in time. He need not see what she was forced to do. What he had asked her to do in a case such as this.

Riza swallowed hard her eyes shut so tight the tears burned against her eyeballs. Every breath was painful, every nerve was on fire, every thought blaming herself.

"NNOOO!" She screamed into the darkness. She raised her hands balling them into fists. She brought them down hard on the body before her. It jolted under the attack.

"DAMN YOU ROY MUSTANG!" She yelled before falling atop his body weeping even harder than before.

How could she take up the fight? She was uselesss, a dead weight. Why not let the others take up the fight?

What good was there in continuing on?

How could she even stand up when her whole reason for fighting lay dead before her. Killed by her own hands no less. She hates herself. She hates him. No she had loved him. Loved him enough to stop him from going berserk. Even in the form of taking his life.

Crying she rose to look at his body. His face was still in tact bloodied and wearing a mask of shock. No longer did he gaze hatefully with no sign of reason. His pitch black eyes stared blankly, acussingly at her. She gently closes the lids with her fingers coming away covered in his blood.

"What have I done?" She whispers. It takes her several long seconds to decide what she will do next.

She already threatened it.

Why wait to follow him to hell? It's not like she can do much in this state anyways. Better to remove the dead weight from the team herself. They'll understand. She knows Edward will someday understand all of this, and she wishes she could explain it all to him, but it's best if she goes now before she loses her mind completely.

Her fingers slide along the cement until they touch cold steel. Gripping the gun she picks it up and looks at it. Cradled in her hands it the most beautiful and ugliest device she has ever seen.

With a deep breath she looks at Mustang's body. She leans down to kiss his cooling lips. They are beginning to lose warmth. "Please forgive me Colonel." She whispers gently. "I had to do that to you, and I have to do it to myself."

He had been her guiding light, he had saved her from a useless life spent in misery wiling away without a purpose. He had given her something to fight for, something worth dying for, and killing for.

Then he'd lost sight of his own vision. Completely given up the dream to pursue his vengeance. And now he lay dead in a pool of blood and brains. She forwned once as she fought her tears.

They'd at least be buried together if the others had any sense of compassion for them. They had never been together and hopefully they can rest together, eternally at each other's side.

Rize lifts her weapon with a steady hand. There is no hesitation or doubt in her actions. This is her only course left. There is no other way.

Breifly she remembers Black Hayate still above ground with Master Sergeant Fuery. He will take care of the dog. She clears the thought from her mind and places the end of the muzzle against her temple.

How thrilling the cold metal feels against her hot skin. Feverish as she is, it is like a promise that everything will get better.

Edward and the others will succeed, they have to. She cocks the gun feeling comfort in the familiar sound. It's like an old friend whispering words of encouragment.

Glancing at his body one more time she takes a deep breath apologizing silently to everyone she knows.

Riza Hawkeye pulls the trigger of her gun for the very last time.

* * *

It was Fuhrer Grumman's men who found the pair. His own granddaughter lying atop her commander. They were found after the surprisingly short final battle.

Roy Mustang was to be the fifth sacrifice to Father's scheme. Along with the anti-transmutation circle and the efforts of the men involved the being was brought low without much of a fight.

He had failed at obtaining god-hood and the country was saved.

Grumman ordered the bodies be dressed in civilian clothes and buried next to each other at Central Cemetary. He stripped both of rank and honor before their funerals, choosing not to grant them the respect of soldiers.

He spoke no words at the procession. Everyone remained eerily slent while the two caskets were covered with dirt. There were no flags over the sealed wooden boxes, no words of love and goodbye, and no gratitude for their heroic deeds. No one cried. Not one of Mustang's former subordinates shed a tear.

Instead they all watched in solemn anger and confusion.

When it was done the headstones at their gaves were left with only their names and dates. They were nobodies who had helped many in the fight, but they had given it up early and left the survivors to make sense of it all.

Grumman spat on Mustang's grave before leaving. How could he show respect to a man who had thrown away his own ambition and goals? And what was he supposed to say to his cowardly granddaughter who had been unable to continue without that worthless bastard?

He hoped that where ever they were they had seen this display of disgust. "I hope you two are happy with yourselves."


End file.
